Nanny for Hire
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Elphaba knew Shiz wasn't the place for her, but she's convinced when an accident leaves her in charge of not only taking care of Nessa, but Galinda as well! Gelphie.
1. Meeting

Elphaba knew from the moment she arrived at Shiz that this was not going to be a good first year. The hall, which had been alive with chatting girls, was now deathly silent. Everyone was staring at her. Curse Nessa for making them late! If she had arrived on time, this wouldn't be a problem.

_Because being punctual distracts people from your looks. Come on, Elphaba. Stop blaming everything on your sister._

"Hello, girls!" a woman said as she came sweeping into the room splendidly. "I am delighted to see so many eager faces waiting to attend our great Shiz Academy. I am Madame Morrible. Now, the first thing we will be addressing is room assignments. Now, where is Miss Nessarose?"

"Here she is." Elphaba said, wheeling her sister over. Madame Morrible did not notice Elphaba at all.

"Oh, Miss Nessarose! Your father told me all about you. He also gave me specific instructions about your room. You will be residing in a private room which is attached directly to me quarters." Elphaba decided that now was a good time to butt in.

"Excuse me, Madame Morrible, but I thought that my sister and I would be rooming together." she said. Madame Morrible looked at Elphaba and let out a small shriek.

"O- oh. You must be Elphaba. No, your father didn't say anything about you. No, you'll be rooming with Miss Galinda Upland."

What?!" the two girls shouted in unison.

"Madame Morrible, please!" Elphaba practically begged.

"Madame Morrible, my parents would not be happy to learn that I have to share a room with someone from such a… lower class." Galinda said. Elphaba glared at Galinda before starting for her, anger in her eyes. Nessa grabbed her sister's arm and held her back.

"Elphaba, you promised to stop fighting!" she said.

"Let go, Nessa!" Elphaba said. But her sister was firmly attached to her arm. Elphaba sighed and stopped. Nessa released her cautiously.

"Now, girls, please. It's all been arranged. Off to your room." Madame Morrible said. Elphaba picked up her bags and stalked off, Galinda following reluctantly.

As soon as they arrived at their room, Elphaba turned on Galinda.

"Now, listen here, you uptown brat. I don't like this any more than you do, so let's make this as easy on each other as we can." she said. 'You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine."

"You needn't be so worried. I wouldn't go on your side even if you paid me. And you definitely could not pay me enough, seeing you social status." Galinda retorted. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to clean up."

"Be my guest." Elphaba said as Galinda disappeared into the bathroom. Elphaba grabbed a book from her bag and flopped onto her bed. She found herself unable to concentrate on the words. Her temper was getting the best of her again. Elphaba heard whimpering coming from the bathroom several minutes later.

"What's wrong? The towel isn't the right shade of pink?" she called. She heard Galinda say something, but she couldn't make out the words. Elphaba lowered her book.

"Did you say something?" More mumbling. Elphaba rolled her eyes and sighed before shutting her book shut with a snap and standing up. She went to the bathroom door and opened it slightly. She could see Galinda's bare body lying on the floor. That wasn't good.

"Miss Galinda?" Elphaba said, pushing the door open more. Galinda was lying on the floor. Elphaba stepped inside the room, feeling uncomfortable with Galinda's nakedness. She kneeled next to her.

"Miss Galinda? Are you-" Galinda suddenly sat up and splashed Elphaba in the face. Elphaba cried out in pain and stumbled back, her back slamming into the doorframe. She tripped and fell backwards, holding her face in pain. She stumbled to her feet and riffled through her bag before extracting a bottle of oil. She quickly cupped it in her hands and threw it onto her face. She heard Galinda laughing behind her. She turned, still holding her face. Galinda had wrapped herself in a towel and was looking at Elphaba, smiling.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Elphaba shouted.

"Oh, calm down. It was only water."

"I can't touch water! It burns my skin."

"You really are a freak, aren't you?" Elphaba watched as Galinda went back into the bathroom before she punched the wall in frustration.

It was going to be a great first year at Shiz.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Galinda's a little meaner in this one and Elphaba is more outspoken. But trust me! It will pan out! Please, please, please review and don't give up on this story yet! Thank you!**

**denpa wave chick saki**


	2. Accident

**Chapter 2 is up! Didn't expect it to come this quickly. Enjoy!**

A week had passed since the water incident. The only sign left that it had happened were the red marks on Elphaba's face, but those were almost completely healed. The two girls were avoiding each other as best they could and wouldn't even meet each other's eyes in their dorm room. It worked well for them and they were perfectly fine with not speaking to each other. One night, however, Elphaba broke that silence.

"Where are you going, all dolled up?" she asked as Galinda inspected herself in the mirror.

"Somewhere you'll never go." Galinda replied. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"You're going down to the Ozdust Ballroom, aren't you? Following that Fiyero around like some… cult!"

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he's bad. Even your sister is going."

"What?! Nessa's going too? No, this is unacceptable!" Elphaba stood up quickly, but Galinda stood in her way.

"Just let your sister be."

"She's my sister and I won't allow her to go someplace where she could get into trouble or hurt. I promised to care for her and I will!"

"Elphaba-"

"Don't act as though you understand what's going on! Now, move out of my way!" Elphaba pushed past Galinda and started down the hall. She reached the stairs, but Galinda grabbed onto her arm. Elphaba jerked away, causing Galinda to lose her balance. Elphaba saw the scared look on the blonde's face as she started to fall and she reached a green hand out, but it was too late. Galinda tumbled down the stairs backwards and landed at the bottom, motionless.

"Galinda!" Elphaba cried, forgetting all about her hatred for the girl as she ran to her side. Elphaba felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found it. Now she was presented with a problem: she was stuck with an unconscious girl with no one around to help. Elphaba didn't want to run for help because leaving Galinda alone seemed like a bad idea. So, Elphaba took the girl up into her strong arms and headed off to the infirmary.

Upon her arrival, Elphaba rapped on the nurse's window with her bony knuckles. The nurse looked up and opened the window.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Do you not see the girl in my arms? She fell down the stairs and she needs help. Now."

"All right." Two other nurses entered and took Galinda from Elphaba, placing her on a stretcher and wheeling her away. Elphaba sat down in a chair in the waiting room, her face in her hands. She felt terrible. It was her fault. The image of Galinda's terrified face haunted her and the scene replayed itself over and over in her mind.

_It's all my fault._

She must have dozed off because when she woke up, sunlight was streaming through a window and into her face. She squinted and stood up, stretching. She went to the window and knocked on the glass.

"Is my friend okay?" she asked, her voice raspy.

"She's in room 412. You can go see her." Elphaba left the window and walked down the hall to the aforementioned room. She pushed the door open and walked inside. Galinda was lying in the bed, asleep. Elphaba came over and sat on the edge of the bed. She was seeing Galinda up close for the first time. And she was beautiful. Elphaba reached a hand down and brushed a strand of golden hair out of her face. She realized her hand was shaking and quickly withdrew it.

"Elphaba… what happened?" Galinda was awake.

"You… you fell down the stairs. I'm sorry." Galinda looked away.

"My leg is broken." Elphaba looked at the cast on her leg.

"Oh, Galinda, I'm so sorry. This is my fault." Galinda looked back at her.

"If you're really sorry, you'll take care of me now." Elphaba nodded, suppressing a sudden urge to kiss Galinda's delicate hand.

"Whatever you need."

"I'm hungry."

"I'll find food." Elphaba stood up and left the room. Once outside, she leaned against the wall. Her heart was racing. What was this feeling? She was sure that she hated Galinda. So why did she feel attracted to her now? Elphaba knew why. There was no denying it. She had fallen for Galinda. And she had fallen hard.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. Please review and stick with me here. The fun is only beginning.**


	3. Whose Fault?

**Chapter 3! We are on a roll!**

Elphaba returned to Galinda's room a few minutes later, carrying a tray of food. She set it down on the small table beside the bed and pulled a chair up next to her friend.

"I hope this will suffice. It was the best I could do."

"Thank you." Galinda said.

"Galinda… I really am sorry about this."

Galinda looked at the green- skinned girl sitting beside her. Was this the same girl whom she had hated less than a day ago? Elphaba seemed to have completely changed. Galinda laid a hand on Elphaba's, which sent a shiver down her spine and a shock through her arm.

"Elphaba… it's okay." she said. Whoa. Why was she being so quick to forgive her? After all, if it hadn't been for Elphaba, she wouldn't be in this position right now. Elphaba stood up, her hand flying to the back of her head.

"No, it isn't. I let my temper get the best of me and you got hurt. I'm always so reckless and headstrong and I hate the fact that you have to pay the price for my mistake." She said, pacing around the room.

"Elphie, calm down." Elphaba stopped and stared at the blonde.

"Elphie?"

"You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"Uh, it's a little perky, but… I guess not." Galinda smiled and clapped her hands.

"Good. And you can call me… Galinda."

"Okay, Miss Galinda." Elphaba said, laughing.

Galinda found that she liked Elphaba's laugh. Had she ever heard Elphaba laugh before? She couldn't recall a time. The green girl had always been holed up in a shell, withdrawn from the world. Galinda realized that she was seeing a completely different side of Elphaba now.

Elphaba sat back down in the chair beside Galinda. Galinda laid a hand on Elphaba's arm and Elphaba stiffened slightly. Galinda was touching her. She was full out touching her green skin without any look of disgust at all. Elphaba was seized again by an urge to pull Galinda to her, to run a hand through her golden hair, to brush her lips against the soft skin of Galinda's neck. Elphaba, realizing what was going through her mind, stood up suddenly, jerking away from Galinda.

"I… I'm sorry. I have to go." she said hurriedly.

Galinda looked at her in surprise. "What's wrong?" But Elphaba was already halfway out the door. "Elphie!"

Galinda was out of the infirmary in a few days and found that Elphaba was acting even more distant towards her than ever. Elphaba couldn't meet Galinda's eyes and if the two were ever in a room alone, Elphaba would leave. Finally, Galinda was able to corner the girl in their dorm room after classes on day.

"All right, Elphaba, what's been going on? Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"I can't talk right now, I have to study for-"

"Damn it, Elphie! Why are you acting like this?" At this, Elphaba grew angry.

"Maybe because I'm tired of being bossed around! You and Nessa are the same! You think that just because you're crippled, people have to instantly feel sorry for you and do everything for you! Well, I'm through with it!" Elphaba made to push past Galinda, but the blonde grabbed her arm.

"Did you feel it? That day in the infirmary?" Elphaba froze.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"There was something between us. A connection. I could tell." Was she hearing correctly? Was it possible that Galinda actually… shared her feelings?

"Look. Even if there was a thing between us, which I'm not saying there is, it would never work. I mean, you're upper class. I'm just a Munchkinlander. And I'm green. There's no place for people like me."

Galinda moved closer to Elphaba and embraced her. Elphaba went stiff, taken completely by surprise.

"There's a place for you in my heart." Elphaba grabbed Galinda by her upper arms and pried her loose.

"Galinda. Listen to me. Don't kid yourself. We both know that this could never work. Ever."

"So you are admitting you have feelings for me." Elphaba blushed, which caused her face to turn a darker shade of green.

"Well, I… I mean… you're pretty and…" Galinda didn't let her finish. She stood on her tiptoes and stretched her face toward Elphaba's. Her perfect lips hovered over Elphaba's so long that Elphaba's started to tingle. Finally, Galinda moved in and kissed her love. Elphaba pushed Galinda away in a motion that was meant to discourage, but not to disengage.

"Galinda, think about what you're doing. This could ruin you. This could ruin me."

"How can something so perfect be so destructive?"

"Love is always the calm before the storm." Galinda giggled.

"You sound so scholarly."

"Galinda, I'm serious. Society can't accept people like us. They don't like people to be different. Straying from the path society has made can only lead to trouble. I mean, just look at me. From birth, I was shunned by the world. My own mother considered killing me multiple times. I am not wanted and this will only make things worse, especially for you."

"That was a nice speech, but I have something to say now."

"Yes?"

"Stop talking." And with that, Galinda moved in again to kiss those green lips from which wisdom poured like an endless river. She pulled Elphaba down onto the bed with her and they forgot the world in their passion.

Which is why Elphaba didn't notice when the door to their room opened and Nessarose came wheeling in.

**Oh, a cliffhanger! Will update as soon as I can! Please keep reading and reviewing! Special thanks to ReallyObsessiveWriter for being the first one to review. Thanks so much everyone who is still with me!**


	4. The Tears We Cried

**Chapter 4! What will happen next?**

"ELPHABA!!!" Elphaba's head jerked up as she heard the all- too- familiar voice of her sister screaming her name.

"Nessa! What are you doing?" Elphaba said, pulling herself away from Galinda and standing up.

"I should be asking you the same question! Oh, Elphaba, what have you done?" Elphaba ran to her sister and kneeled in front of her.

"Oh, Nessa, please don't sound so distressed. It kills me."

"And father would really kill you if he knew about… this!" Elphaba froze. Her face went as close to white as it could, which was really more of a light green color.

"You're not going to… tell him, are you Nessie?"

"Don't you 'Nessie' me! Oh, Elphaba, how could you? This goes against everything he's ever taught us! Are your trying to bring shame to our family?"

"No, no! Of course not! I... I just… I don't know what came over me."

"Oh, Nessa, leave her alone!" Galinda said, coming up behind Elphaba and wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"SIN!" Nessa shrieked and Elphaba put her hands to her ears.

"Nessa, please, calm down! I'm sorry."

"Then repent!" Elphaba looked at her sister.

"W- what?"

"You heard me! Repent! Cast away the temptation and pray! Pray, Elphaba!" Nessa grabbed her sister's hands tightly and clasped them together. Elphaba pulled away.

"Cast away… you mean leave Galinda?"

"Isn't that what I said? How many different kinds of stupid are you?"

"But I-"

"Do it!" Elphaba looked from her sister, to her newfound love.

"I… I can't take this!" Elphaba pushed past her sister so hard that she knocked her from her wheelchair. Nessa shrieked at her, but Elphaba didn't listen. Tears were starting to run down her face, stinging it. She swiped at them, running blindly. She pushed other students aside as she fled, running as though the devil was after her. She burst through a door and ran into a railing hard. She gripped it tightly with both hands, causing her knuckles to turn a lighter shade of green. She leaned over the edge, sobbing.

Why? Why was she breaking down like this? She was the strong one, the oldest. Why did it have to come to this? Elphaba threw her head back and screamed to the world just as a loud crack of thunder sounded, echoing her agony and rage.

After much cursing and yelling, Galinda had finally managed to help Nessa back into her wheelchair.

"Whatever you did to my sister, you'd better fix it fast!" Nessa said.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Galinda yelled back. Nessa was about to reply when Elphaba came in behind her.

"Nessa, it's time for you to go to bed. Please, leave us." Elphaba said. Her voice was cold, emotionless.

"Do you honestly think that after what I've seen, I'm just going to-"

"I said it's time for you to go." Nessa looked up at her sister, shook her head, and wheeled out of the room. Elphaba closed the door and then went over to her bed.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm sorry." Galinda said, sitting next to her friend. She tried to interlace their fingers, but Elphaba closed her hand into a fist.

"I need some time… to think."

"Think? Think about what?"

"A lot of things. I'm sorry, Galinda, but for now… I need to be alone." Elphaba climbed under the covers of her bed and pulled them up high. Galinda lay next to her and tried to put an arm around her, but Elphaba shrugged it away and kept her back turned to the blonde. A tear ran down Galinda's face as she climbed out of the bed and went into her own.

Both girls silently cried themselves to sleep that night.

**Another chapter down! Thanks so much to everyone who is still following this! Please, please review and let me know how this is going.**


	5. Devotion

**Chapter 5 already? I feel like after this, I'll probably start slowing down a little, while making the chapters longer. Well, enjoy!**

Elphaba and Galinda's relationship was rocky over the next few days. Galinda was starting to question whether she really did love Elphaba or if that had just been her painkillers kicking in. She was worried that even their friendship wouldn't be able to withstand the terrible pressure being applied here. Galinda felt bad for Elphaba all the same, though. She was with Nessa now more than ever, obeying her every whim, doing everything she could to make her younger sister happy. And that was certainly taking its toll on Elphaba. She slept less, so dark circles started to appear underneath her eyes. She ate less and her already thin frame grew even skinnier. Galinda was worried for her friend and decided to confront the problem.

"Nessa, we need to talk." she said, cornering the girl at lunch one day.

"I have nothing to say to you." Nessa replied.

"Listen to me, you little brat. Your sister is killing herself trying to make you happy. And all you can do is complain and give her grief before ordering her around some more."

"I'm not forcing Elphaba to do anything she doesn't want to."

"Oh, cut the crap, Nessa. That's a lie and we both know it!"

"Maybe she's trying to make up for your sin!" Nessa spat.

"There is no sin in love!"

"Love? Is that what you call it?" Nessa laughed. "Oh, I knew you were thick, but I didn't expect you to be so naïve." Galinda paused.

"What do you mean?"

"What you and Elphaba have is not love. It's just a one-time thing, a phase, a fling. Eventually you'll find a rich man and dump my sister like a bag of dirt. And I will not stand by and watch you break her heart."

So that's why she was so against them. Nessa wanted to protect her sister. She was afraid that Galinda would just use Elphaba then toss her aside once someone else came along. Galinda shook her head before turning her back on Nessa and walking away.

Later that night, Galinda found Elphaba back at their dorm room, sitting on her bed.

"Elphie? Are you okay?" Galinda asked, taking her coat off and hanging it in her closet.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just tired."

"Well, I should think so. Running around all day, performing useless tasks."

"Look, can we not talk about Nessa or anything else right now?"

"Sure." Elphaba put a hand on the back of her neck and groaned. Galinda came up and sat on the bed behind her. She put her hands on Elphaba's shoulders and started to massage them, pressing her fingers deep into the green skin. Elphaba made a move to stop her, but let her hand drop. Galinda smiled and continued the massage while Elphaba closed her eyes.

"Elphaba?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me something. If you hate Nessa so much, why do you do things for her?" Elphaba laughed.

"You're right. She righteous, she's a pain in the ass, and I'm devoted to her. Don't you know attraction when you see it?"

Galinda could feel the tension slowly ebbing away in her friend's tight muscles and she moved her hands to Elphaba's lower back. Elphaba's spine immediately arched as soon as she felt Galinda's hands make contact, but she eventually relaxed back into it. Galinda was dying to ask her friend if she had given any thought to their relationship, but she couldn't bring herself to actually say the words.

"My family hates me." Elphaba said suddenly.

"Shh." Galinda said.

"They do. My mother hated me, my father hates me, and Nessa can't stand to be seen with me."

"They just don't know the real you."

"They don't want to know the real me." Galinda rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

"What about you? Do you know yourself?" Elphaba sighed.

"I don't know."

"Well, I'll tell you what I know. I know that your name is Elphaba Thropp. I know that you wear a hard shell on the outside, but on the inside, you're dying for a place to belong and for someone to fill that hole your family created the moment you were born."

"You read me well."

"I try." Elphaba turned to Galinda and the two girls looked at each other. As their faces drew nearer, Galinda's eyes closed and she anticipated the usual shock she experienced every time she touched her lips to Elphaba's. It never came. Galinda opened her eyes and saw that Elphaba had moved off the bed and was pacing again. Galinda sighed.

"Elphie, please, you need to rest."

"Can't. Too many things on my mind." Galinda stood up and took her friend by the arm, leading her back to her bed.

"Elphie, you need to rest. You're going to make yourself sick if you keep this up." Galinda pushed her friend back onto the pillow gently. Elphaba looked at the blonde, then allowed her eyelids to close and slipped into unconsciousness.

Galinda watched her friend sleep. She tenderly brushed a strand of that beautiful, dark hair out of Elphaba's face and looked down at her. She frowned. Elphaba was definitely running herself ragged. Galinda couldn't let her friend keep doing this. She had to stop being passive and start taking matters into her own hands.

**Sorry if that wasn't very exciting or my best work. It was late. Well, as usual, I thank all of the people who are still reading this story. Thank you! Please continue to read and review.**


	6. Prayer

**Sorry this one took longer to get up! Writer's block. Chapter 6, here we go.**

When Elphaba woke up the next morning, she found that Galinda had already left. That was strange, considering the fact that the blonde always slept in as late as she could get away with. Elphaba sat up, the blankets falling away from her body. She ached everywhere and had to force herself to get out of bed and go into the bathroom. She took her bottle of oil from the counter and poured some into her palm. She rubbed her hands together, then started applying the oil to her green skin. Elphaba paused and looked at her reflection. A tired, green face stared back at her. Elphaba placed her hand against the cool glass of the mirror. She sighed and pulled it away, causing an oily handprint to be left behind. She walked out of the bathroom and came face- to- face with her sister.

"Elphaba… we need to talk."

"If you're here about what happened between Galinda and myself, you might as well leave. I'm not going to talk about it." Elphaba turned away from her sister and started rifling through her clothes, looking for something halfway decent to wear.

"Elphaba… what is it about her that you find so attractive?" Elphaba sighed.

"I don't know. I've never felt this way towards anyone before. And I expected that if I ever did, it would be towards a boy. For me to feel this way about Galinda…"

"She is pretty, I suppose."

"She's beautiful."

"Not too smart."

"But she dresses to kill." Nessa looked at her sister, confused. "Sorry. She told me that one."

"Elphaba… does this make you happy?"

"I don't know about that. But I do know that when I'm with her, I just feel… I don't know. Loved, maybe is the word. She fills up this empty hole in my heart, one that should have been filled by love from our mother. I've never felt unconditional love before."

"I loved you! Wasn't that enough?" Elphaba shook her head.

"Oh, Nessie. That's different. You're my sister. I'm devoted to you. But this… this is something completely new." There was silence.

"Well, Elphaba… I hope that whatever you choose, you become happy. Because you deserve it." Nessa started to leave, but stopped just before reaching the door. "Although I do strongly hope that you choose the _straight_ and narrow path. I'll pray for you to make the right choice."

"Don't pray. You know I hate that." But Nessa was already out the door, lost in a silent prayer. Elphaba shook her head and continued her quest for clothing, but her mind was too troubled by Nessa and Galinda to think straight. She slammed her suitcase shut, stood up, turned around, and smacked right into Galinda. The two fell to the floor, Elphaba underneath the blonde. She realized with faint horror that Galinda was clad in only a fluffy pink towel.

"O-oh, Galinda. I'm so sorry." Elphaba stammered, trying not to look at her friend's semi- nude body.

"It's all right. I'm fine." Galinda said. One hand was holding her towel and the other was on the floor, pushing her body away from Elphaba's. "Well, this is certainly a bit awkward."

"Y- yeah." Even though they both agreed the situation was awkward, neither girl made an attempt to move. Elphaba cleared her throat.

"So, what were you off doing?"

"I just came back from breakfast."

"Wearing nothing but a _towel_?!" Elphaba blurted out before she could stop herself. She couldn't imagine Galinda doing something that "scandalacious".

"I went swimming beforehand." Galinda replied. A grin spread across her face. "Why, Miss Elphaba, you didn't think I was _naked_ underneath this, did you?" Elphaba's face turned a darker shade of green.

"Well, I… I mean… you know…" It was rare for Elphaba to be speechless, but now was one of those times. Her mind swam as she tried to find the right words to say without sounding stupid. Galinda smiled and leaned down, her lips making contact with Elphaba's. They stayed there for a few seconds before Elphaba forced herself to stop.

"Galinda, I'm sorry. We… I can't do this." Elphaba pushed the blonde away gently and stood up.

"Why not?" Galinda asked, pouting. "Are you really that repulsed by the idea of liking a girl?"

"No, it's not that, it's just-" Elphaba turned back around, only to find that Galinda had allowed the towel to drop. And while it was true she was wearing a swimsuit, she might as well have been naked. She was wearing a bikini that covered the bare minimum of what needed to be concealed. Elphaba found herself speechless yet again.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Of?"

"The suit, of course."

"I, uh… what are you trying to do?" The grin left Galinda's face at Elphaba's sudden outburst.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! You come in here, wearing barely nothing and strutting around like a… like a… something that struts! And you expect me to… you're trying to…"

"Why, Miss Elphaba, are you saying that I'm trying to _seduce_ you?"

"Ah, so you admit it!" Elphaba exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "The great Galinda Upland is trying to seduce the green bean of Shiz Academy!"

"You're so quick to jump to conclusions. I never _admitted_ to such a thing. I was just trying to help you finish your sentence." Galinda approached Elphaba and laid a hand on her shoulder, causing Elphaba to stiffen. "Unless, of course, you _want_ me to do something like that."

"Now who's jumping to conclusions?" Elphaba said, placing a green hand on Galinda's pale one. She kissed the top of Galinda's hand before pushing it away. "Besides, I told you I needed some time to think."

"To think about what? Whether or not you really love me?" Galinda said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No! I just- oh, Galinda, please don't cry."

"Well, I can't help it! Miss Elphaba, I swear, sometimes you're just so… so…"

"What? Go on, say it!" Elphaba said, her temper starting to flare up.

"_Wicked_!" Galinda turned and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Elphaba watched her, feeling a mixture of hurt, anger, and frustration inside of her,

"Wicked…" she whispered, seeing how the word felt. A small smile played across her face. "Miss Elphaba, the Wicked… _Witch_."


	7. Regrets, Sorrows, and Knives

**Chapter 7! Let's see what our girls are up to now…**

When Galinda came out of the bathroom (fully dressed), she found Elphaba sitting on her bed, lost in a book. She cleared her throat, hoping to get the green girl's attention. It didn't work.

"What are you reading?" Galinda asked. Her voice drew Elphaba out of her book.

"A book on Animal rights."

"Do… do you like it?" Elphaba shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just reading it." Galinda came over and sat behind her roommate, her chin resting on Elphaba's bony shoulder.

"There's no pictures." she said.

"Some people use their imagination." Elphaba replied. Galinda reached over and took the book from Elphaba's hands. She then leapt off the bed and ran to the other side of the room. "Galinda, give that back!"

"You have to catch me first!" Galinda replied gleefully. Elphaba sighed and got off her bed.

"Galinda, this is ridiculous. Give me my book back." Galinda stuck her tongue out in response. Elphaba walked over to the blonde to retrieve her book, since Galinda obviously wasn't going to give it back to her willfully. Galinda stood on her tiptoes and held the book up high, trying to keep it out of Elphaba's reach. Elphaba, however, was taller than Galinda and merely had to reach up to grab the book. But even though Elphaba had it in her grasp, Galinda didn't let go of it. She instead gave Elphaba a smile before kissing her. Elphaba was taken by surprise and couldn't get her body to react. Galinda grabbed the front of Elphaba's clothes and pulled her back with her onto the blonde's bed. The book fell to the floor, unnoticed. Elphaba fell on top of Galinda and realized that one of her hands was now resting on Galinda's breast. She quickly jerked it away, but Galinda grabbed Elphaba's hand and returned it to where it had been. Elphaba's face turned a dark green. Galinda grinned.

"I do believe you are blushing, Miss Elphaba."

"This is very inappropriate."

"Which only makes it more appealing, wouldn't you agree?"

"Galinda-" Galinda placed a thin finger on the green lips.

"For once, Miss Elphie, you should try not talking." Galinda pulled Elphaba down and kissed her passionately, wanting Elphaba to understand how she felt. And some part if her hoped that by doing this, Elphaba would finally return her feelings.

"Galinda… don't." Elphaba said, trying to pull away, but Galinda wasn't going to let her slip away. Not this time. Her lips found Elphaba's again and an almost inaudible moan escaped from Elphaba. Galinda felt something inside of her jump. That small noise had spoken volumes to her. Elphaba _did_ feel the same way, to some degree.

"Elphie… don't leave me. Ever." Galinda whispered as she ran her fingers through Elphaba's dark hair.

"I don't know… if I can keep a promise like that. Eventually, I'll have to move on… become the next Eminent Thropp… keep taking care of Nessa…"

"Don't think about that now. For now, love me. Just me." Elphaba looked into Galinda's eyes and understood just how much the blonde needed this. Oh, it wasn't just the sex, but the love. She needed someone to love her for who she was, not just because she was popular or because she came from a high- class family. And so, against her better judgment, Elphaba stayed.

The hole in Galinda's heart started to fill up.

It wasn't until hours later, when Elphaba woke up, that she realized what she had done. She woke up in Galinda's bed, with one of the blonde's arms around her. Elphaba rolled out of Galinda's reach and sat on the edge of the bed. Their discarded clothes littered the floor. Elphaba sighed and put a hand on the back of her neck.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Elphaba's head snapped up and her heart sank as she saw Nessa glaring at her from the doorway.

"Nessa-"

"I prayed for you. I tried to help you. And what do you do? You go off and… I can't even say it." Elphaba stood up and approached her sister.

"Nessa, please-" she said, reaching for her sister's hand, but Nessa jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" It was then that Elphaba became aware of her own nakedness.

"Nessa, you have to understand, I never meant for any of this to happen. I wasn't thinking straight."

"You expect me to believe you?" Nessa scoffed.

"Please, Nessa. It didn't mean anything. Galinda… she doesn't mean anything to me. I don't know what happened." Nessa fixed her sister with a cold stare.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course." Elphaba was lying through her teeth, but she would have said anything to get Nessa to believe her.

"Then tell her that."

"Wha-" Elphaba turned around and saw Galinda sitting up in the bed, tears rolling down her face.

"It was all a lie? You… you were just pitying me?"

"Galinda, no-"

"You don't love me, do you?" Elphaba could only look from Nessa, to Galinda, and back again, her mouth struggling to form words. "Get out."

"What? Galinda-"

"You heard me. Get out. I never want to see your face again, Elphaba Thropp."

"But I-"

"Get out!" Galinda grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a flower vase, and threw it at her roommate. Elphaba jumped out of the way and the vase hit the wall, shattering.

"Galinda, hold on a second!"

"I said, get out!" Galinda threw an alarm clock at her, which Elphaba managed to dodge. A lamp and a pillow came at her next, all of which Elphaba evaded. Galinda's hand fell onto a small knife Elphaba used to peel apples and without thinking, she threw it. Elphaba wasn't so lucky that time. The blade entered Elphaba's chest, a few inches below her throat. She looked at Galinda, paralyzed by shock. A few seconds passed, both girls too shocked to react.

"Elphie?" Galinda finally said hesitantly. Elphaba fell to the floor, gasping. "ELPHIE!!" Galinda leapt off the bed and kneeled by her friend. She grabbed her friend's hand, tears running down her face. "No, no, no!" Galinda looked up at Nessa, whose gaze was fixated on the blood running from her sister's chest. "Nessa, get help!" Nessa didn't move. "Nessa!" Nessa snapped out of it and wheeled out of the room quickly, her face pale. Galinda looked back down at Elphaba.

"It'll be okay. Nessa's going to get help now. You're going to be fine." she said. Elphaba shook her head and her mouth moved, trying to speak.

"Galinda-"

"Don't. You need to be still."

"I… I… love… yo-" Elphaba coughed and blood starting running from the corner of her mouth. She gripped Galinda's hand tightly and coughed again.

"And if I truly loved you, I never would have done this. Oh, Elphaba, I'm so sorry." Galinda decided then that if Elphaba died, right here and now, that she would too. She would take her own life, punishment for taking the life of the only person who had really ever cared for her.

"Don't worry, Elphie. I won't let you die alone." Galinda picked up a piece of the shattered vase and, despite Elphaba's vigorous head shaking, telling her to stop, she closed her eyes and cut her wrist before she could chicken out. She watched the blood run down her arm before she passed out.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Thanks to all those who have reviewed:**

**ReallyObsessiveWriter**

**BroadwayyBelter**

**Shiva'sGirl**

**Rtarlesteen**

**Love That Wicked (who has reviewed every chapter thus far)**

**I will update as soon as I can!**


	8. Nightmare

**You were all afraid I was going to kill them, weren't you? Well, read on and see.**

When Elphaba woke up, a sharp pain in her chest immediately greeted her. She clenched her teeth and forced herself to sit up. She looked around and realized that she was in the infirmary. What had happened? She remembered that she and Galinda had gotten into a fight… Galinda had thrown something at her and-

_Galinda_. The image of Galinda cutting her wrist with the broken vase came back to her and it caused Elphaba's heart to race. She scanned the room again and spotted the blonde lying in a bed next to her. Galinda's eyes were closed, but she was fidgeting in her sleep. Elphaba guessed that she was probably being plagued by a bad dream. She knew exactly how that felt. Galinda suddenly screamed and Elphaba shot out of her bed. She raced to the blonde's side and grabbed her shoulders, trying to pull her from her nightmare.

"Galinda, it's okay! Wake up! You're dreaming! Galinda!" Galinda writhed in her sleep and her arms flailed, trying to fight off some unseen peril. The nails on one of her hands caught Elphaba on the side of her face, leaving four scratches behind. Still, Elphaba fought to wake her up.

"Galinda, please! You have to wake up!" Finally, Galinda opened her eyes and saw Elphaba standing over her, her dark eyes filled with worry. Galinda clutched Elphaba tightly and buried her face in the green girl's clothing, sobbing. Elphaba sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay. You were just having a bad dream." Elphaba said, stroking Galinda's hair. Galinda shook her head,

"It wasn't a dream. Oh, Elphie, I'm so sorry. I threw that knife at you, I was so angry… I could've killed you."

"Well, we're both here now, aren't we?" Galinda looked up at Elphaba.

"You… you're not angry?" Elphaba shook her head.

"The only thing I'm upset about is that you cut yourself. Why, Galinda? Why did you give up so easily?" Galinda laid her head on Elphaba's chest. Elphaba winced.

"I didn't want you to die alone." Elphaba put her head on top of Galinda's and closed her eyes.

"Very thoughtful of you, my sweet." she said. The two were silent for a few seconds, then Galinda looked up at Elphaba.

"Last night… did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"What you said."

"To Nessa?" Galinda nodded. Elphaba sighed.

"Galinda… I just wanted Nessa off my back. You have to understand, what I did last night… I don't know." There was a long pause.

"Well, I liked it." Galinda said, leaning against Elphaba.

"Why, Miss Galinda! I am shocked!" Galinda turned back around, only to find Elphaba smiling down at her.

"Oh, Elphie, you…" Galinda hit her lightly and Elphaba laughed. That's when Galinda noticed the scratches on Elphaba's face.

"Elphie, what happened to your face?" she asked, fingering them lightly.

"Nothing." Galinda knew right away that Elphaba was lying.

"It was me, wasn't it?"

"You were asleep. It's not your fault."

"Oh, I knew it! I'm sorry, Elphie!" Galinda couldn't understand why she kept hurting the only person she loved.

"It's okay. It was an accident."

"Elphaba!" The two looked up as Frexspar Thropp entered the room. "Are you- who is this?" He had noticed Galinda. Galinda looked at Elphaba and Elphaba sighed,

"Father, this is Galinda Upland." Elphaba took a deep breath. "And I love her."

**End of chapter 8. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please, please review! I would like to know how this is going.**


	9. Condemned

**You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? How silly of you.**

Frex looked from Elphaba, to Galinda, then back.

"You… you love…HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?!!" Elphaba winced as her father exploded at her. "First the green skin, and now you're going off with some… Elphaba, what would your mother think?"

"She wouldn't care. She never cared about me. And neither did you." Elphaba said, hoping she sounded braver than she felt. Galinda could tell her friend was scared because she could feel her trembling. She grabbed onto Elphaba's arm and held on tightly, trying to give her friend what courage she could, however small.

"Elphaba, do you realize what this could do our family? You're bringing us all to shame!"

"What does it matter? You disowned me when I was born anyway. Why should it matter what I do now?" This was obviously not the answer that Frex wanted to hear.

"Elphaba, if you choose this path, you can never come back." Elphaba felt her heart skip a beat.

"Come back? You mean… home to Munchkinland?" Frex nodded. Elphaba looked down and Galinda's grip on Elphaba's arm tightened. She knew that Elphaba loved her, but that she was also a loyal daughter. She wouldn't just give up on her family like that… would she?

"Then I guess I'll have to find a new place to live." Galinda couldn't help it as her mouth fell open in surprise. Frex looked like a fish, with his mouth gaping open, trying to form words. Elphaba knew he wanted to say something to make her feel bad, but what else could he say?

"Fine. If that's what you've decided… so be it." And with that, he turned and left.

"Elphaba, no! You just gave up _everything_!" Galinda said, whipping around to face her friend.

"So I have. But if my family can't accept me for who I am, then there is no reason for me to be associated with them any longer. They never loved me anyway."

"But, Elphie-" Elphaba placed a green finger on Galinda's lips.

"Hush, my sweet. Let us speak of it no more. What's done is done." Elphaba sighed, leaned back against the headboard, and closed her eyes. Galinda laid her head on Elphaba's chest and snuggled closer to the green girl.

"I love you, Elphie." she whispered.

"I love you too."

After a few more days passed, the two girls were allowed to leave the infirmary. As they walked out, Galinda slipped her hand into Elphaba's and interlaced their fingers before the green girl could pull away. Elphaba looked at their hands, then at Galinda. The blonde smiled and Elphaba just shook her head, but surprisingly, she didn't try to get away. For Galinda, that was a good sign. Maybe Elphaba was finally ready to commit to a relationship.

"Elphie." Galinda said, rocking back and forth as Elphaba scanned the library shelves for something to read.

"Yes?" Galinda didn't know how to ask her what she wanted to ask. Elphaba turned to look at her. "What is it?" Galinda started to speak, but closed her mouth and shook her head.

"It's nothing." she said, kissing Elphaba. She couldn't ask Elphaba. Not yet. It was too soon. Although she wouldn't show it, Galinda knew that Elphaba was still coping with the loss of the life she had formally known. Even Nessa, who had relied on Elphaba her whole life, was ignoring her sister, as if all those years of care Elphaba had put into her meant nothing. And even Elphaba wasn't impervious to that kind of pain.

"What are you looking for?" Galinda asked as Elphaba walked down another row.

"I don't know. Anything, really." Galinda, who was still holding Elphaba's hand, started to swing her arms, causing Elphaba's arm to also swing. She looked at the blonde. "Do you really need my attention that badly?" Galinda smiled before leaning in and kissing Elphaba again.

"Galinda… not now. There are a lot of people here and I don't need to give them something else to tease me about." Elphaba said, pulling away from the smaller girl. Galinda pouted, but let herself be dragged down another row of shelved books.

"Elphie… who will be the next Eminent Thropp?" Galinda asked. Elphaba looked at her, but could detect no hint of mockery, just curiosity.

"Nessa, I suppose. Unless she decides to stray from the path of society or go against our father, which I can guarantee you is _never_ going to happen."

"So that's it? You're just going to be… tossed aside like that?" Galinda said, still horrified that any family could do that to the child.

"You obviously have no knowledge of how this kind of family works. You don't get attached to anyone, even your own kin. You do what's best for the _whole_ family, not just for one person. If it was in their best interest to, say, brutally murder me, then oh well, sucks for me."

"They're not going to actually _murder_ you, are they?!" Galinda asked, her eyes wide with fear. Elphaba looked at Galinda's face and smiled before running a hand through her blonde curls.

"No, my sweet. It was just an example. I'm not worth killing. So don't worry yourself." Galinda clung to Elphaba's arm and the green girl felt her shiver. "Cold?"

"Scared. For you. What if you're right?"

"I told you. I'm worthless. There is no point in killing me. It would accomplish nothing." Elphaba did not mention that she was the one who should be scared: for Galinda. Now that Frex knew about her, he might do something drastic. And if he believed that getting rid of Galinda would teach Elphaba a lesson, then he wouldn't hesitate to do it.

"Come on. Let's go back to our room. We have to study for that exam that's coming up." Elphaba said, leading her friend out of the library.

_Oh, Galinda, if only you knew the danger you're in now… you wouldn't still be here. Holding my hand condemns you to an almost certain, absolute death._

**End of chapter 9. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks so much to all those who have reviewed and are still reading! Please, please review! It keeps me going… I'll update as soon as I can!**


	10. The Brown Box

**Ten chapters? This is going better than I expected! Enjoy.**

Once the two girls were back in their room, Elphaba closed the door and sat on her bed.

"Galinda, could you grab that book off the desk for me? Yes, that one." Galinda handed her a heavy, hard- bound book and Elphaba leaned against her headboard while opening the book.

"Studying won't help you escape from your pain." Galinda said quietly.

"Who says I'm trying to escape? Come sit with me." Galinda crawled up beside the green girl and squeezed herself underneath one of Elphaba's arms. Elphaba smiled and pulled the blonde closer to her. Galinda laid her head on Elphaba's shoulder and looked at the book, unimpressed.

"Are you sure you want to study now? We're alone…" Galinda whispered, her face inches from Elphaba's.

"Hmm. Nice try, but I won't be distracted so eas-" Galinda moved in swiftly and kissed the green girl passionately. A startled, muffled noise came from Elphaba and Galinda smiled. Good. She had taken her by surprise. Galinda pulled away and looked at the other girl. Elphaba still seemed shocked by the sudden fierceness, but she recovered quickly and put her hand on the back of Galinda's neck, pulling her in for another kiss. As Elphaba's lips moved down to the soft flesh of the blonde's neck, Galinda trailed her fingers up Elphaba's thigh, starting to push her frock up. Elphaba caught her hand and Galinda understood that Elphaba didn't want that. Not now, anyway.

"The exam… tomorrow…" Elphaba pulled herself away from Galinda and picked up her book.

"Forget the exam, Elphie." Galinda said, pushing the book down.

"This is why you're failing, my pretty. You don't study, but expect to get high marks. It doesn't work like that."

"I don't care about getting high marks. I have you."

"That's a horrible trade- off. Who talked you into _that_ one?"

"Elphie! I'm being serious."

"As am I."

"Oooh, sometimes you're just impossible!" Galinda crossed her arms huffily and slumped down. Elphaba laughed.

"Not used to not getting what you want?" she teased.

"I _always_ get what I want. You just watch, Elphaba Thropp."

The next day, as Elphaba was waiting for Galinda during their lunch break, she noticed that Galinda was later than usual.

"Elphiieeeee!" Ah. There she was. Elphaba turned in her seat and saw Galinda running at her with a brown box.

"Hey." Galinda gave Elphaba a quick kiss before sitting down. "What's that?"

"I don't know. It was in the mail for me today."

"From who?"

"My parents."

"Do they usually send you large packages like this?"

"No… they don't." Elphaba looked at the box again.

"Let me see that." Elphaba tilted it so that she was looking at the top. That writing… it looked familiar… Elphaba's eyes suddenly widened. She grabbed the package and bolted outside.

"Elphie!" she heard Galinda call after her. She burst through the doors and threw the box as hard as she could before diving to the ground, covering her head with her hands. A few seconds after she had thrown it, there was a loud explosion. Elphaba flinched as the loud noise rang throughout the courtyard and small pieces of debris came raining down on her. She stood up, took off her hat, and shook it out.

"Elphie, what was that noise?" Galinda asked, coming outside.

"There was a bomb in the box you got." Elphaba said, putting her hat back on. Galinda gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, Elphie. Are you hurt?"

"No." Galinda embraced Elphaba tightly. "Obviously, that wasn't from your parents."

"Elphaba, this isn't funny! You could've been killed!"

"But I wasn't. Now, listen to me. Go to your next class and make sure someone's with you." Elphaba kissed Galinda before starting off again.

"Where are you going?" Galinda called after her, but Elphaba ignored her. She knew who had written on the box… and she wasn't about to let them off the hook.

**---------------------------------**

"NESSA!!!" The brunette turned in her chair when she heard Elphaba shout her name. "Why did you do it? What did father promise you this time?"

"I don't know what you're talking-"

"Damn it, Nessa, do you realize you could've killed her?!" Elphaba shouted, grabbing her sister by her shoulders. Nessa's mouth opened and closed a few times before she started crying. Even now, through all her anger, Elphaba still couldn't stand to see her younger sister cry. She released her and looked down, some of her anger ebbing away.

"Nessa, please, don't cry."

"Well, I can't help it! First you leave the family, then you come in here yelling at me about how I could have killed someone! How am I supposed to feel?" Elphaba didn't know how to respond.

"Why, Nessa? Why did you do it?"

"Because father told me to! He sent me that package and told me to re- address it to Galinda. But I swear, Elphaba, I didn't know what was inside."

"It was a bomb, Nessa." Elphaba said quietly.

"Elphaba, I didn't know."

"Next time father sends you something, you tell me. He may have disowned me and you might have as well, but I'm still your older sister. And I'm still going to protect you, whether or not you like it." Elphaba turned and left the room quickly so that Nessa wouldn't see the tears that were starting to form in her older sister's eyes.

Elphaba walked blindly through the halls, bumping into other students and almost falling down the stairs a few times. She tried to stop them, but now that the tears had started, there was no stopping the flow. Her face stung as the moisture ran down it, but she kept pushing onward, determined to make it to her room. Finally, blissfully, she reached the room and threw open the door, slamming it behind her. She ran to her bed and collapsed as she reached it, her shoulders shaking with sobs. The pain had finally caught up with her and it hurt, all right. She had never imagined that it could feel like_ this_, this horrible, overwhelming, agony that seemed to be overtaking her body from the inside out. If she had had a knife in her hand, she knew she would've tried to take her own life. Elphaba's eyes wandered to the trashcan, where broken pieces of the vase still lingered. She got up and reached inside, pulling a particularly sharp piece out. She held it in her hand and placed it on her wrist. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and was about to do it when she felt a hand close over hers and jerk the shard away.

"Elphie, don't!" Galinda said, throwing the piece back into the trashcan. She turned Elphaba to face her and when Elphaba saw her face, she couldn't help herself. She burst into tears again and fell onto the smaller girl. Galinda embraced her tightly, repeatedly thanking Oz that she had come when she had and not a few seconds later. By then, it would have been too late and she would never have been able to forgive herself.

**End of chapter 10. Hope you all enjoyed it! As usual, thanks to all those who are still reading and have reviewed. More reviews are always appreciated! Thank you!**


	11. Storms and Shoes

**The drama continues in chapter 11!**

"I can't take it! I thought… I mean, I knew there would be pain, I knew it would hurt, but I didn't expect… _this_." Elphaba said, pushing away from Galinda and walking over to the window.

"It's not as bad as you think, Elphie. It could be worse." Elphaba turned to face her friend, anger in her eyes.

"Oh, really? Tell me, Miss Galinda Upland, how could it possibly be worse?"

"I could've been killed." Galinda said softly. Elphaba felt some of her anger being replaced by guilt. She ran a hand through her long black hair.

"I… I know that." Was that all she could say? Galinda was right. What if Elphaba hadn't figured out that there was a bomb in that box? What if Galinda had gone off with the package by herself? So many things could have gone wrong. What if it had gone off when Nessa had it?

"Besides, if you die… I'd die too." Galinda said, drawing Elphaba from her thoughts.

"You mean figuratively, right?"

"You know what I mean."

"It would be a waste. I'm not worth dying over."

"Elphie, I can't believe you sometimes! You talk about your life as if it's just something that can be thrown away without anyone caring."

"That's exactly what my life is,"

"Well, I would care! I love you, Elphaba Thropp, whether you love me back or not!"

"You know I love you!" Elphaba blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Then why do you keep trying to hurt yourself?" Galinda asked, tears forming in her eyes. She tried to wipe them away, sniveling loudly. Elphaba instantly felt bad and went over to the blonde, grabbing her wrists slowly and gently.

"Hey. Look, I'm okay. Please, don't cry. I just… have problems."

"Of course you do. You're _green_, for goodness sake!" Galinda managed through her tears. Elphaba smiled slightly.

"Galinda, please don't cry." Galinda could hear the genuine concern in her friend's voice, so she lowered her hands and looked up at Elphaba. She was about to say something when a loud crack of thunder interrupted her. Elphaba turned and looked towards the window fearfully.

"I forgot. You don't like storms."

"Storms bring rain." Elphaba said simply, obviously not wanting to talk about the matter any further.

"Well, it looks like we won't be going outside any time soon." Galinda said.

"Yeah…" Elphaba said absently, still distracted by the storm. Galinda took her friend by the hand and led her over to her bed, where they both sat down on the frilly pink comforter. Elphaba didn't pull her hand away, but held onto Galinda's tighter as the thunder sounded again. Elphaba jumped as lighting lit up the sky before thunder boomed yet again. Elphaba scooted closer to the blonde and Galinda could feel the green girl shaking.

"Hey." she said. No reply. Galinda put a hand on the side of Elphaba's face and turned it to look at her. "Hey. Don't think about the storm. Just look at me." Elphaba's dark brown eyes were still trying to look towards the window, but Galinda fixed that by moving in and kissing the green girl. That got Elphaba's attention… or so she thought.

"I'm too distracted to have sex." Elphaba said absently.

"What?" Elphaba's face turned a dark green as she realized what she had just said. Galinda laughed. "Are you too distracted to kiss me?" Elphaba leaned in and gave Galinda a quick kiss before pulling back.

"Hey! That was hardly a kiss!" Galinda said, pouting. "You owe me a better one!" Galinda grabbed the front of the green girl's clothes and pulled her down with her as she fell back onto the bed. Her lips found Elphaba's and she kissed her passionately. She could feel Elphaba resisting.

"Galinda, wait-" Elphaba rolled away and fell off the bed, pulling Galinda down with her. Galinda gave a small scream as she felt herself falling. The two landed on the floor, Galinda on top of Elphaba.

"Owww. That hurt." Galinda whined.

"Sorry. I didn't expect you to come with me." Elphaba said.

"When you two are _quite_ finished, let me know." The two girls looked up.

"Nessa. What are you-"

"Father sent me this." Nessa held out a small box. Elphaba pushed Galinda off of her and stood up.

"When?" she asked, taking the box from her sister.

"Just now."

"What is it?" Galinda asked.

"I don't know." Elphaba cast a sideways glance at Galinda. "You'd better back away."

"Honestly, Elphaba, you can't think that _everything_ father sends is dangerous." Nessa said.

"He sent you a bomb. I have a right to be suspicious." Elphaba replied. She went over to her desk and sat down, Galinda and Nessa behind her. Elphaba set the box down and stared to open it slowly.

"Wait! What if it's a trap and something horrible happens?" Galinda said.

"Better me than either of you." Elphaba replied. She pulled it open, then let out a scream of pain. Galinda and Nessa both screamed and Elphaba's scream turned into laughter.

"I am so sorry. I just couldn't help myself." she said.

"Oh, you-" Galinda hit Elphaba on the arm and Nessa just shook her head. Elphaba pulled out a pair of silver shoes and a letter.

"These must be for you, Nessa." she said. Nessa snatched them greedily.

"Oh, they're beautiful! I'm so excited!" Elphaba dug around the box some more. Nothing else. Nothing for her. Well, she hadn't expected anything anyway. Elphaba picked up the letter and held it up to the light. She brought it back down and opened it.

"It's from father. He says he got these shoes for Nessa from a tinker and put beads on them that Turtle Heart taught him how to make." Elphaba said.

"Who's Turtle Heart?" Galinda asked.

"A Quadling who was a family friend. He died a while ago." Elphaba replied.

"Oh, Elphaba, aren't they wonderful?" Nessa said, beaming. She had managed to get the shoes on.

"They're beautiful, Nessa. They fit you like a dream." Elphaba said thickly. Galinda noticed this, but didn't say anything. Nessa also noticed the tone of her sister's voice.

"Really, Elphaba, please don't be so selfish. Don't ruin my moment of happiness with-"

"Nessa, I mean it. They were made for you." Elphaba said. Nessa detected no sarcasm and a wide grin spread across her face.

"I'm going to go show Boq right now!" Nessa wheeled excitedly out of the room. Elphaba sighed and started picking up the remnants of the package.

"Boq and Nessa?"

"You put them together, remember? Ever since that night, she's been obsessed with him." Elphaba said, throwing the discarded box away. Galinda felt a twinge of guilt. Boq didn't really like Nessa. He had just taken her because Galinda had tricked him into it.

"But, I have to say, I'm glad she finally found someone. I was afraid that her personality and strong beliefs would keep everyone away. It makes me happy to see her so happy. Thank you for bringing them together." Elphaba said, looking at Galinda. Galinda nodded weakly.

"O- of course. Glad to help." she squeaked. "Uh, Elphaba, I need to confess something."

"Yes?" Elphaba said, placing a green hand on the side of Galinda's face. Galinda tried to tell Elphaba the truth, but the words were caught in her throat. She grabbed Elphaba's hand and closed her eyes, rubbing her face against the green skin.

"I love you so much." she whispered. Elphaba pulled the blonde into an embrace.

"I love you too, my sweet."

**End of chapter 11. As usual, I hope you all enjoyed it and many, many thanks to all those who have reviewed, plan to review, and are still with the story! Thank you all so much!**


	12. Truth

**Chapter 12!**

Galinda wanted to tell her. She_ had_ to tell her. Elphaba had to know the truth. Elphaba deserved the truth. Before Nessa got hurt.

Galinda was too weak. One look at those dark chocolate eyes and Galinda lost herself. She couldn't do it. She couldn't bear the pain she was sure the truth would bring.

So she didn't tell her. The two slept together that night and all the while, Galinda berated herself, telling herself that she didn't deserve someone as wonderful as Elphaba. Not if she couldn't tell her the truth.

"You seem tense. Are you all right?" Elphaba asked halfway through. Galinda shook her head, her blonde curls sticking to the sweat on her face.

"Please… don't stop…" she breathed. She pulled Elphaba close and kissed her fiercely, trying to escape the pain and guilt that was building up inside of her.

"Galinda… air…" Elphaba gasped. She tore herself away from the blonde and breathed deeply. The sheets slid from her body and she shivered as the cold air met the sweat covering her. Galinda wasn't ready to give her up, however. She wrapped her arms around the green girl's neck and pulled her back down. She had to tell her. Elphaba had to know the truth.

"Elphaba… Boq and Nessa… he doesn't really like her. I tricked him into taking her to the dance." There. It was out. Galinda felt Elphaba freeze.

"What?" she said, looking down at the blonde. Galinda lifted herself up to kiss Elphaba again, but Elphaba pushed her away. "What do you mean, you tricked him?" Galinda realized that maybe now hadn't been the best time to tell Elphaba the truth.

"He… he wanted to go with me. I told him that he would 'be my hero' if he asked Nessa." Elphaba looked down, everything clicking into place. "Elphie, I'm sorry. I never realized that it would get this far."

"So… Boq didn't ask Nessa because he liked her?" Galinda nodded. "And Nessa thinks that he does like her…" Elphaba was silent. Galinda bit her lip, fearing the worst. Was it over? Had she just ended their relationship? Elphaba shrugged.

"Oh, well. What's the worst that could happen?" Galinda smiled as the two picked up where they had left off.

Galinda couldn't think of a time when she was happier.

**---------------------------------**

Ever since she had gotten those shoes, Nessa couldn't stop showing them off. Finally, Elphaba had had enough.

"Nessa, this is the fifth time I've seen them. Yes, they're beautiful! I already told you that when you first got them! I was there, remember?" Elphaba said. Galinda just smiled and readjusted her hand, which was intertwined with Elphaba's under the table. Nessa made a face at her.

"Elphaba, I know you're jealous, but-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You think I'm jealous?"

"Well, you must be, or you wouldn't be so sore about father sending me these shoes and sending you nothing."

"I couldn't care less about father or what he thinks of me."

"If you say so."

"Besides, if you hold father in such high regards, why are you still associating with me? I'm sure he wouldn't be happy to hear about that." Elphaba said. Nessa looked at her nails.

"I have my reasons."

"Aw. You missed me."

"No!"

"You missed me. Boq didn't like doing everything for you, did he? No, that's my job, isn't it?"

"Boq and I are quite happy together, thank you very much."

"Really? You sure about that?" Nessa looked at her sister.

"What do you mean by that?" Elphaba looked at Galinda, then back at her sister and sighed. It was time for Nessa to know.

"Nessa… Boq doesn't really like you."

"What?"

"It's true." Galinda said. Nessa looked at the two and shook her head.

"No. You're lying. Boq loves me. He told me so. Why are you lying to me?!"

"Nessa, please-" Elphaba reached a hand out to her sister, but Nessa jerked away.

"I hate you, Elphaba!" she said before turning her chair and wheeling away quickly.

"Nessa!" Elphaba called after her. She groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I shouldn't have told her. I don't know what came over me."

"She needed to know. Pretty soon, she'll confront Boq and the whole matter will be resolved. You'll see." Galinda said.

"I hope you're right, Galinda. Dear Oz, I hope you're right."

**End of Chapter 12. Shorter than usual, I know. As always, hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks to all readers and reviewers!**


	13. The Gift of Travel

**Chapter 13, here we go!**

Nessa obviously wasn't planning on forgiving her sister anytime soon. She went back to ignoring Elphaba and avoiding her at all costs. And, as the days passed, Elphaba grew more and more depressed. Galinda could tell right away because fire in their relationship was starting to go out. The kisses were shorter and less passionate, they only held hands occasionally, and Elphaba slept by herself almost all the time. Galinda decided to try and salvage what she could and to prevent separation.

"Here." Elphaba looked up from her paper at the brightly colored, wrapped box Galinda was holding out to her.

"What is this?"

"A present. I know you've been… upset lately, so I got you a little something to cheer you up."

"No one ever gave me a gift before." Galinda gasped and dropped the present, which Elphaba caught.

"No one ever gave you a present?! Not even on your birthday?" she asked, horrified.

"No."

"You poor, deprived child."

"Galinda, it's not that big of a deal."

"Yes, it is! Never got a present! The mere thought is just…" Galinda shuddered. "Well, open it!" Elphaba sighed and pulled the paper off the box before opening it. She reached in and pulled out a black hat.

"It's really, uh… sharp, don't you think?" Galinda took it from her, yanked Elphaba's other hat off, and put the new hat in its place. "You know, black is this year's pink."

"Galinda, this really was thoughtful of you, but-" Galinda put a finger on her friend's lips to silence her.

"I'm not finished yet. I know this isn't a lot and it definitely isn't enough to make you feel better, but if it makes you happy, even if for a few seconds, then I think it's worth it." Elphaba smiled and took Galinda's delicate hand in her own, kissing it.

"Thank you. I have been pretty unlike myself lately, haven't I?" she said.

"Well, I should say so!" Galinda said. Elphaba had set her off now. "First off, you haven't given me a decent kiss in days! Secondly, you almost seem to pull away when I try to get close to you and-" Elphaba cut Galinda off by covering the blonde's mouth with her own.

"Forgive me?" Elphaba asked after the two pulled away.

"I suppose I could…" Galinda started to move in again, but the door to the girls' room burst open. Elphaba pushed Galinda away and stood up. Galinda was about yell at Elphaba, but then realized who had come into the room.

"Madame Morrible. What-"

"No time for talk! Miss Elphaba, pack you bags! You'll be leaving tomorrow!"

"What?!" both girls said in unison.

"Why?" Elphaba asked.

"To meet the wizard, of course! No, don't delay. Your train is leaving tomorrow morning. Here's your ticket. Make me proud!" And, as quickly as she had come, Madame Morrible was gone. Elphaba stood, dumbfounded, still holding onto the ticket she had been given.

"The wizard? Oh, Elphie, you did it!" Galinda embraced her friend tightly. Elphaba smiled before returning the hug. She then fully understood what this meant.

"The wizard!" she said, picking Galinda up and spinning around a few times. The two girls laughed. Elphaba set the blonde down and looked at the ticket. "Finally, for once in my life, I'm going to be accepted. I'll finally be appreciated for who I am, despite what I look like. I'll finally get to feel what it's like to _belong_."

"Congratulations, Miss Elphaba. You deserve it." Galinda said. Elphaba looked at the blonde and laughed.

"You bet you rich ass I do!"

"Why, Miss Elphaba! Such language!" Elphaba picked up her schoolbag from her desk and emptied all its contents before packing it with things she needed for the trip. A few books, some bottles of oil, some other things and she was done.

"That's all you're taking?" Galinda asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Galinda, I'll only be gone for a few days. I don't need a huge suitcase for that." Elphaba replied.

"I suppose you're right. Elphie, how will I survive without you?"

"Like I said it'll only be a few days."

"I can't wait that long!" Galinda sat on Elphaba's bed and gave the green girl her best pouting, puppy dog face. Elphaba just laughed.

"I'm sorry, my sweet, but you'll survive."

**--------------------------------------**

"All aboard!" Elphaba turned to Galinda.

"Well, this is it. Wish me luck." she said, giving Galinda a nervous grin.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much!" Galinda said, falling onto the green girl, tears running down her face.

"I'll miss you too." Elphaba pulled away and wiped away the blonde's tears. "No crying, or I'll start crying too."

"One last kiss." Elphaba leaned in and their lips met. The train whistle sounded and Elphaba pulled away.

"I have to go." Elphaba said. She turned and climbed onto the train just as it started to move slowly. She looked back at Galinda before raising her hand to wave.

Galinda watched as the train started to take her Elphie away from her. Galinda turned to leave, then something hit her. What was she doing? She should be with Elphaba, no matter what, wizard or no wizard. Galinda turned back around and started running down the platform, after the train. It was starting to pick up speed and Galinda knew she only had a small amount of time to catch it. But Elphaba was worth it.

Elphaba, who was still standing on the steps, looked back and saw Galinda running after the train, pushing her way frantically through the crowd.

"Galinda, what are you doing?!" she called as the blonde got closer.

"I'm going with you!"

"What?! No! You're going to get hurt!" Galinda didn't give up, but kept running. Elphaba turned and looked down the other end of the platform. Galinda was running out of time. "Give me your hand!" Galinda was so close, her pale hand outstretched. Elphaba reached as far as she dared, threatening to fall off the train. The train was starting to pick up speed and Galinda was starting to become tired. Her hand moved farther away from Elphaba's. Elphaba knew she had once last chance to do this right. She lunged forward, closed her hand around Galinda's wrist, and with a grunt and a yell, pulled her up onto the train just as the platform ran out. The two stood there, panting.

"What were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt!" Elphaba said. Galinda just wrapped her arms around the green girl.

"People do crazy things… when they're in love." Elphaba shook her head.

"Come on. Let's go find a seat before you try climbing on the roof or something."

**They're on their way! Thanks to all who are reading and have reviewed. I'll update as soon as I can!**


	14. The Hunted

**You didn't think they were actually going to the Emerald City, did you?**

"Come on. Let's sit here. Everywhere else is full." Elphaba said, opening the door to an empty compartment at the back of the train. Galinda followed her in and shut the door behind them. Elphaba sat down and sighed, taking her glasses off and placing them on the seat beside her. Galinda took advantage of this and sat down on Elphaba's lap before the green girl could resist. Elphaba felt the sudden weight on top of her and looked at Galinda.

"You really need attention, don't you?"

"I'm high maintenance." Galinda replied. Elphaba smiled.

"So I've noticed." It was silent as the two girls shared a long kiss.

"That was some stunt you pulled, chasing after the train like that." Elphaba said after they had broken apart.

"I realized that nothing should separate us. Even if you are going to see the wizard."

"You know, if everything goes well, I won't be going back to Shiz. Can you imagine me, working alongside the wizard?"

"You'll be amazing, Elphie." Galinda said, her index finger drawing random shapes on Elphaba's back. "But, you know, if you stay in the Emerald City, I'll have to stay as well."

"What? Why would you throw away a perfectly good education?"

"I only stayed at Shiz because you were there. You know I'm a terrible student."

"Only because you don't study. You're definitely smart enough, my sweet."

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Galinda leaned in and kissed Elphaba again before the green girl could respond. One pale hand made its way up Elphaba's dress and came to rest over the green girl's breast. Elphaba moved her legs and Galinda jumped.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just moving my legs to a different position." Elphaba didn't know it, but that small movement had given Galinda some pleasure and had caused shivers to run down the blonde's spine. Galinda pulled herself close to Elphaba for another kiss, silently begging Elphaba to move her legs again. Galinda knew that if she didn't, the blonde would take matters into her own hands and would start moving her hips. Elphaba wrapped an arm around the blonde's thin waist and pulled her closer while her other hand ran through golden curls. Galinda was just starting to really get into it when the train suddenly started braking. The blonde started to fall backwards, but Elphaba wrapped her other arm around her torso and held the smaller girl steady until the train came to a stop.

"Why are we stopping? We can't possibly be there yet." Galinda said.

"We aren't." Elphaba said, looking out the window.

"Attention, passengers. Please remain calm and stay in your compartments. We are experiencing technical difficulties." a voice over the small speaker said.

"Something doesn't seem right. Stay here." Elphaba stood up and headed for the door.

"But the speaker said to stay in our compartment." Galinda protested.

"I don't listen to speakers." Elphaba replied before leaving. She walked down the length of the train until she came to the engineer's cabin. The door was slightly open. Elphaba leaned against the wall and listened to the voices coming from the room.

"… and we believe that two of your passengers are the girls we're looking for." a first male voice said.

"Well, go ahead and search. But do it quickly. We're on schedule here."

"We understand. We'll perform the search as fast as we can and if we don't find either Elphaba Thropp or Galinda Upland, we'll be on our way."

Shit. They were being tracked down now. Father meant business. Elphaba turned and ran back to her compartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit!" Elphaba hissed as she paced.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Galinda asked. Elphaba rarely swore, so Galinda knew that something must be horribly wrong.

"We have to leave. Now." Elphaba grabbed the blonde by her arm and pulled her from her seat. She opened their compartment door slowly and peeked out into the hall. The two men were nowhere to be seen. Elphaba guessed they had entered the first compartment. She signaled to Galinda to be quiet, then started for the luggage compartment. If they could hide, they wouldn't have to get off the train. Elphaba slid the door open and slipped inside, pulling the blonde with her. She closed the door, then started looking for somewhere to hide.

"Elphie, what's going on?" Galinda whispered.

"It's my father. He sent people after us. He obviously does not want me to see the wizard." Elphaba replied, pushing some suitcases aside. There was a small gap between two large suitcases and the wall. "Come here." Galinda came over to where Elphaba was standing. Elphaba held the blonde's hand and helped her over the suitcases and into the gap. She then slid a smaller suitcase over the opening, leaving a space for light and air to get in.

"Stay there. And don't move." she whispered. Now she had to hide. Elphaba froze as she heard footsteps approaching. That couldn't be them already, could it? Elphaba didn't want to wait to find out, so she hoisted herself up into a luggage rack and was able to pull a few bags in front of her just as the door opened. It was the two men.

"I thought you said they were on this train." one said.

"That's what her sister said the ticket said." the other said. Elphaba inhaled sharply. Nessa had given her away?

"Did you hear something?" Elphaba froze. A few tense moments passed.

"No."

"Well, neither of them are here. Let's go." The two turned and started to leave. Elphaba had just relaxed when she heard a sneeze. Crap. The two guards stopped.

"What was that?" The other guard moved towards where Galinda was hidden and out of Elphaba's sight. What were they doing? They weren't communicating anymore. Elphaba couldn't risk Galinda getting caught, so she took a deep breath before launching herself off the rack and onto the nearest man. The force of Elphaba hitting him knocked the man back and Elphaba fell to the floor, slamming into a few suitcases. Pain exploded throughout her body, but she forced herself to get up. She started to run, but felt a hand close on the back of her dress. She struggled to get away and in the process, noticed the other man pulling Galinda roughly form her hiding place.

"Take your hands off her!" Elphaba shouted, trying to get at him. She grabbed her head as suitcases started flying off the racks and crashing into the men. They lost their grip and before they could realize what Elphaba had done, the green girl had grabbed the blonde by her wrist and was bursting out the back door. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her down an embankment near the tracks, tripping a few times. She stopped as she ducked into a ditch, her heart racing.

"Elphie-"

"Shh." Elphaba covered the blonde's mouth and listened intently. The men were yelling, but seemed unable to locate the girls. Their voices faded away as the train whistle sounded and Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief.

"Elphie, you're bleeding." Galinda said. Elphaba looked down and saw that her old knife wound was seeping.

"My blood is just flowing faster than usual. Causes it to seep." Elphaba explained. She leaned against a rock, her ankle and wrist throbbing. "Well, that was a thrill. How about a nap?" She laid her head on Galinda's shoulder and closed her eyes. Galinda was about to say something, but stopped when she heard soft snores coming from the green girl. All that excitement combined with the magic had taken a lot out of her. Galinda smiled and leaned back against the ditch wall, also allowing sleep to overtake her.

And they stayed that way until the silver moon rose high in the inky blackness of the night sky.

**Different than you remember, isn't it? Hope you all enjoyed it and you know what I'm going to say next: thank you! Thank you to all who have reviewed and are still reading. More reviews are always welcome!**


	15. Wilderness Ride

**Will Elphaba ever meet the wizard? Read on!**

When Galinda woke up, she found that the sun had set and that the moon was high. She looked up at all the stars, trying to form pictures out of them.

"Is it night already?" she heard Elphaba ask as the green girl stirred awake.

"It is. You were out for a while there."

"That much uncontrolled magic takes work." The two were silent for a few minutes. Galinda couldn't help herself and asked Elphaba the question she had been dying to ask her since they had left the train.

"Elphaba… do you think Nessa really gave us up?" The blonde watched the green girl's features stiffen.

"I don't want to believe that she did, but I can't look away just because she's my sister either. Somehow those men found us and I didn't tell anyone when or what train I was leaving on." Elphaba paused and Galinda could almost see the wheels in her head turning furiously. "And you weren't even supposed to come with me. Surely Nessa couldn't have predicted that you would jump on the train with me. Or are we really that obvious?" Galinda smiled and placed a kiss on a green cheek.

"She has seen us together quite often."

"Maybe she got tired of that. Or she's still mad about the shoe argument."

"It seems silly to get upset over a pair of shoes." Elphaba looked at the blonde and raised an eyebrow.

"This is coming from the girl who has 24 pairs of shoes in her dorm and cries when one goes missing."

"I like my shoes." Galinda said simply. "Besides, we aren't talking about me!"

"Well, I don't want to talk about Nessa or shoes, so let's find a new topic."

"Are you still going to see the wizard?" The question caught Elphaba off- guard.

"Well… our ride to the Emerald City is long gone and-"

"But we can't just stay here! There are bad things that could hurt us! Or eat us in one bite! I'm too pretty to be _lunch_, Elphie!" Elphaba laughed.

"Someone's anxious to get going. Well, since I don't want to lose you to some hungry creature, I suppose we could keep going and find our own way. I don't know how far I can go on my busted ankle, though."

"I can help you!" Galinda said brightly.

"No, that's okay, I-" Galinda had already pulled the green girl to her feet and had slipped underneath one of her arms. Galinda held onto Elphaba's wrist and slid her other arm around the green girl's waist.

"See? This will work perfectly!"

"How long can you hold me up?"

"Shut up." The two started off and it wasn't long before Elphaba's ankle got the best of her.

"Stop, stop." Elphaba said. Galinda stopped and set her friend down gently.

"Oh, there must be a better way." Galinda said aloud. She looked around and stopped when something caught her eye. A smile crept up her face.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked. She knew that look. Galinda had an idea.

"Elphie… how do you feel about horses?"

"How do I… oh."

**---------------------------------------------**

Galinda hoped that she looked a lot braver than she felt. Truth be told, she had never ridden a horse before.

"All right, you first." Elphaba said, helping Galinda up onto the tall beast. Galinda tried to keep her balance and avoided looking down once she was up. Elphaba climbed up behind her and put one arm around her thin waist. The other held onto the reins.

"Scared?" she whispered in the blonde's ear. Galinda shook her head, but gripped Elphaba's arm tightly with both hands. Elphaba smiled before starting the horse off slowly.

"E- Elphie… have you ever ridden a horse before?" Galinda managed to squeak.

"Would you be less scared if I said yes?"

"I'm not scared!"

"Oh. In that case, I'll tell you the truth. No." Galinda spun to face her, but at that moment, Elphaba kicked the horse's side and they were off. Galinda clung to Elphaba's arm as though it were a lifeline. Her whole body was trembling. Elphaba could sense Galinda's fear, so she pulled the blonde back gently so that her front was pressing more firmly into Galinda's back.

"It's all right. I've got you." she said softly, placing kisses on the side of Galinda's face. Galinda felt somewhat calmed, but still wished that she could be as fearless as Elphaba, who seemed to be afraid of nothing but water.

_Water._

Oh, sweet Lurline. Galinda remembered the awful trick she had played on Elphaba their first day. She had really hurt her then and for what? Entertainment? Galinda was sickened by her own cruelty.

"Elphie…"

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry." Elphaba looked at the blonde.

"For what, my sweet?" Galinda leaned back farther and closed her eyes,

"Just sorry."

**The end of this short(er) chapter! Please, please, PLEASE, review! It's very helpful to me to know how this is going! Thanks!**


	16. Twisted Words

**Chapter 16! Oh yeah!**

The two girls reached a small inn just as the sun was starting to rise. Elphaba slid off of the horse and led it into the stable next to the inn. She then put her hands on Galinda's hips and helped her down. Galinda's legs felt weak and she would've fallen if Elphaba hadn't been holding onto her.

"I feel dizzy…" Galinda said.

"That'll pass." Elphaba said. She took the blonde's hand and led her into the building. Since Elphaba hadn't been planning on traveling like this, she had brought little money with her. But she needed to get food for them, or they wouldn't make it to the Emerald City. So, once inside, Elphaba pulled out her money and started counting, to see what she could afford. She found it difficult to count, however, for she didn't have her glasses.

"Galinda, I think I left my glasses on the train. How much is this?" she asked the blonde.

"You mean these glasses?" Galinda asked, pulling the green girl's spectacles from her small purse.

"You picked them up?"

"Well, I had a feeling you would forget them." Elphaba reached for them, but Galinda pulled them out of her reach. "Give me a kiss first."

"Galinda, really-"

"You can go blind, if you prefer." Elphaba sighed, then gave Galinda a quick peck before taking her glasses.

"That wasn't a real kiss." Galinda pouted.

"You didn't ask for one of those." Elphaba replied, putting her glasses on. Much better. Now that she could see, Elphaba bought some food and the two sat at a small table near the window to eat. Galinda was the only one eating, however. Elphaba sat with her chin in her hand, gazing out the window.

"Elphie? Aren't you hungry?" Galinda asked. Elphaba shook her head.

"No. But I can tell you are, so don't mind me. I'm just thinking."

"About?" Elphaba shook her head.

"I don't want to worry you." Galinda reached over and took Elphaba's hand in her own.

"Please, Elphie. You don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here for you, for better or for worse. If you have a problem, please tell me." Elphaba looked at the blonde.

"Maybe… maybe it was a mistake. Leaving Shiz to go to the Emerald City. I mean, it's a false hope. I'll just be disappointed again."

"You don't know that. And if you give up now, you'll spend the rest of your life regretting it, wondering what could have happened." Elphaba sighed.

"Maybe you're right. I just wish you hadn't come with me."

"What? Why?"

"Well, with those men that are chasing after us, it makes things much harder. I can't just worry about myself; I have to worry about you as well. It's really slowing down my progress and you aren't exactly the stealthy type. If it were just me, it would be a lot easier to get away." Elphaba realized she had made a mistake when she saw the look on Galinda's face. "I didn't mean it like that! Oz, Galinda-"

"You don't want me with you because I'm slowing you down?" Galinda asked tearfully. Elphaba knew what was coming next.

"No! Well, yeah, but you don't need to take it so personally! I mean, I would say the same about anyone I was with. I just don't really like other people hanging around, that's all." That did it. The floodgates opened.

"Other people hanging around? I don't even mean anything to you anymore?"

"No!" Elphaba couldn't understand how their conversation had taken such a twisted turn.

"_No?!_" Galinda cried shrilly. Elphaba's mind worked furiously, trying to figure out how to fix this problem. People were starting to stare.

"Galinda, please, calm down. You know I didn't mean it like that." Elphaba hissed.

"Well, how did you mean it, Miss Elphaba Thropp?"

"Galinda, you're twisting my words. You think they mean one thing when they mean something completely different!"

"Now you're saying I'm twisted?"

"No! This is exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"What? Where did you get _that_ from?!"

"If you felt this way from the beginning, you should have said so! Obviously insulting me and breaking my heart suits you much better!"

"Galinda-"

"Goodbye, Miss Elphaba Thropp." Galinda stood up so quickly that her chair toppled over. She started to leave, but turned and came back. She slapped Elphaba across the face with so much force that the green girl's glasses went skittering across the floor. Then the blonde left. Elphaba sat, paralyzed by shock and confusion. What had happened? One minute, they had been sitting together, having a pleasant conversation, then somehow, it had turned into a full- scale argument ending with Galinda walking out on her. Elphaba's face still stung from where the blonde had slapped her. Half of Elphaba told her to go after the blonde and apologize and the other half told her that it served the blonde right. Let her go out and get lost. It was her own fault for taking everything so offensively.

Then Elphaba heard the scream. And her first half won. She snapped herself out of her daze and leapt from her seat, pausing only to grab her glasses and shove them on her face before bolting outside. What she saw made her heart sink.

"Let go of me!" Galinda was struggling against the man who was holding her in his grip tightly. Elphaba recognized them immediately. The men from the train. They hadn't seen her yet, which meant she only had one chance to plan and execute her attack. She decided that she would send a shovel through the first man's head and if that didn't tire her out too much, she would take out the second one. But one thing was for sure: she wouldn't let them take Galinda.

She never got the chance.

She was about to move to execute her plan when she felt something blunt hit her in the head. Elphaba fell to her knees, dark spots appearing in front of her eyes. She willed herself to get up, to fight it, but she was hit a second time and the darkness overtook her.

The last thing she remembered was Galinda's scream. A scream of pain. A scream of fear. A scream gone unheard except by the only person who mattered and could do nothing.

**Well, that was exciting! Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks to all my readers and those who have reviewed. And once you finish reading this, if you could just click that green button and send me a review, I would appreciate it. Thank you all!**


	17. What Is This Feeling?

**Chapter 17! Don't fall off your seat now.**

Elphaba came to with a jolt, causing her head to explode in pain. She groaned and put her hands to it.

_Galinda._

Elphaba's eyes opened wide as she remembered what had happened. She looked around the room she was in. Bare walls, dirt floor. It was the inn.

_The inn?_

Elphaba then realized that she had not been taken. She struggled to her feet and stumbled as she tried to walk.

"Galinda?" she called out, one hand on her face. She could barely see straight and her mind was clouded. "Ga- oh, I need to sit." Elphaba leaned against a wall and slid to the floor. Whatever she had been hit with had really done the trick. While she was trying to regain her senses, she noticed that she was being approached by a figure in a long black cloak. There was something familiar about the way they walked…

"Are you all right, Miss Elphaba? You were out for a while there. I was afraid I'd hit you too hard." Elphaba tried to fight through the fog and remember where she had heard that voice before. It wasn't until the figure pushed back the hood slightly that she remembered.

"Doctor Dillamond!" The Goat put a hoof to his lips. "Why aren't you at Shiz?"

"I was removed. No longer allowed to teach. You do remember what I told you when you first arrived, don't you?"

"You can't mean… the wizard?" The Goat nodded. "Oh, Oz." The two were silent for a few moments, then Elphaba said, "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I'm actually in hiding, gathering information and continuing my research. When I saw you and Miss Upland, I was quite surprised. I was more surprised when those men took her, however."

"You saw that?" The Goat nodded grimly. "Then why did you stop me? I had a chance to save her."

"Because I was trying to save you."

"By whacking me over the head with… what did you use exactly?" The Goat held up a hoof. "That figures."

"I apologize for any damage, but I knew that it was the only way to stop you."

"I guess that's true. But did you have to hit me so _hard_?"

"Again, I apologize. But I could tell right away that you were rushing into a dangerous situation. I didn't want you to do something you would regret later."

"Regret? I regret being weak! I regret not being able to save the only person I ever loved! Don't talk to me about regret because you have no idea!" Elphaba said, surprised at her own angry outburst. Doctor Dillamond, however, only nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I don't. I really am sorry about Miss Upland." Elphaba felt some of her anger ebb away as she heard the genuine concern in the Goat's voice. She stood up, using the wall for support.

"I have to find her. Did you see where they went?"

"Miss Elphaba, I have to advise against that. You have no idea what you're up against here."

"Neither do they. The moment they laid hands on Galinda was the moment they were sentenced to death."

"Is that how you want to play this? Fire with fire?"

"Well, I can't simply negotiate with them, now can I?" Elphaba looked at the Goat and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be all right. Trust me."

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Galinda was utterly terrified. She didn't know where she was, only that it was dark and cramped, and she didn't know what had happened to her Elphie. She assumed that the men hadn't gotten their hands on her, or else they would be together now, wouldn't they? Galinda hoped this was the case, but her mind kept going back to what Elphaba had told her that day in the library.

"_And if it's in their best interest to, say, have me brutally murdered, then oh well, sucks for me."_

An image of Elphaba's bloody, mangled body came to her mind. The green skin gone pale with death, her brown eyes still open, clouded over and dull, her silky black hair matted with her own dark blood…

The image was so horrible and so vivid that for a moment, Galinda believed it true. She burst into tears, already mourning her loss. If her Elphaba, her dear Elphaba were truly dead, what would happen to the blonde? If Frex could have his own daughter murdered, how would he treat the person that Elphaba had sacrificed everything for?

_I'm not making it out of this alive. I'll never get to see Elphaba again. Or my parents, or Shiz, or Oz._

"I'm going to die." Galinda whispered into the darkness. The thought was so dark and overwhelming that it seemed to push down on the blonde's very soul, filling her up with darkness to a point where she felt as though she were suffocating. It was a black hole, void of anything except for a crushing sensation of helplessness and fear. Galinda's tears turned into sobs, causing her shoulders to shake. And the awful feeling inside of her just grew larger, eating away at her, threatening to overtake her. Galinda wished death now, just to escape it.

_Is this how Elphaba feels?_ she thought. _Oz, how can a person live with it? And how can others be so cruel, so oblivious to the obvious pain?_

She had been like that once. Elphaba had been in real pain and she had only made it worse.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm so sorry. So sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…"

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"… and you're sure you want to do this?"

"I have to. If I don't, no one else will. Only I know my father well enough to know what he's planning."

"And what is he planning?"

"I don't know yet. But I can assure you that whatever it is, it's definitely going to be less than friendly." Elphaba finished lacing her boots and headed for the door.

"Good luck, Miss Elphaba."

"You too. Thank you for everything, Doctor Dillamond." And Elphaba left.

It was the last time she ever saw the Goat alive. She learned a week later that he was dead. An apparent accident, but Elphaba knew the truth.

"Father, will you stop at nothing to get your message across?" she muttered.

"The wizard will see you now." Elphaba looked up.

"I highly doubt that." she said as she passed the guard, shoving the newspaper into his hands as she went by. "Well, wizard. Show me what you've got, because Oz knows that I have a thing or two to show _you_."

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks to all readers, reviewers, fans. As always, I ask you all to review. It gives me feedback and I really like feedback. Thanks again!**


	18. Reunion

**Chapter 18! The two are separated now...**

Galinda had lost track of the days. She knew that they had been traveling for a while, but for how long was only a guess. She was hungry and thirsty and she knew she was a mess. Her head hurt from crying so much and her eyes felt dry. She knew they must be red and puffy, but she couldn't help herself. Every day, she was haunted by the image of Elphaba's corpse, rotting away in a place where she would never be found. And she regretted the fact that the last words between them had been fighting words. She had no way of knowing for sure if Elphaba was really dead, of course, but the thought had become real in her mind now. She felt the carriage come to a stop and the same thought crossed her mind as it had every time they stopped:

_Is it time? Are we there? Am I going to be killed now?_

Light filtered into the small, dark space, causing Galinda to put her arm up to protect her eyes. She felt one of the men grab her wrist and pull her from where she had been kept for the last week. The two started walking, pulling Galinda along with them.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. No response. "Please, I don't know what I've done to you, but I'm sure that whatever it is, my parents can pay for it." A desperate attempt, she knew, but she was desperate for anything that could save her. Still no response from the men. Galinda felt tears welling up in her eyes and she looked down to hide them. No one was coming for her. Nothing could save her. She might as well be walking straight to her death.

**----------------------------------------**

"I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE! WHO ARE YOU?" Elphaba stood before the wizard, trying to keep herself from trembling. Truth be told, while she had been headstrong and brave earlier, that had all evaporated the moment she had seen the crystal skeleton that called itself the wizard. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I- My name is Elphaba Thropp! I came here to-"

"THE GREAT OZ KNOWS WHY YOU ARE HERE!" the skeleton boomed. Elphaba resisted the urge to run from the room.

"Then, please, your wizardness, if you know why, tell me where they have taken her!"

"YOU DARE TO DEMAND SOMETHING FROM THE GREAT OZ?!" Now Elphaba was just getting angry. Every second she wasted here was taking her farther and farther from Galinda.

"If you really are as powerful as you say, then you would help me!" Elphaba shot back. The wizard was silent for a few seconds.

"You have a temper problem, don't you?" he said.

"We are not talking about me!" Elphaba had had enough. "If you can't help me, then I'll find her myself!"

"Your friend has been taken by your father, to his home."

"I know that!"

"If you knew, then why do you come here, asking for my help and wasting both our time?"

"I just don't know where he's had her taken exactly. Back to Munchkinland? To the swamps where I was raised? There are many definitions of home." The wizard did not respond and Elphaba feared that her time was up. "Please. If nothing else, I have to know one thing: is she still alive?" Elphaba had never begged for anything in her life, but this was the first time. She looked up and saw that all the light had faded from the skeleton. He had left. Elphaba gave and angry yell and hit the floor hard with her fists. This had been a complete waste of time. She then decided to do what she should have done in the beginning: she would go after Galinda herself. And if she had to search every corner of Oz to find her, she would.

**----------------------------------------------**

Galinda sat in the small room that had once been Elphaba's. She looked around and pulled her legs closer to her body. She couldn't imagine growing up in a place like this. No wonder Elphaba had turned out the way she did. Galinda sighed and lay down on the small bed. Elphaba had been right. Her father was behind this. But why he was doing it, Galinda had no idea. What was he trying to tell his daughter? Was he still upset about the fact that Elphaba had chosen Galinda over her own family? Would he kill Galinda in front of her to make his point? Galinda shuddered at the thought. That was worse than just dying. If Elphaba had to watch, it would destroy her.

_How can families be so cruel?_

Galinda rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. It was a mystery. She closed her eyes as tears started to run down her face once again. Maybe if Elphaba were already dead… it would be better. Than she wouldn't have to watch the blonde be murdered. Or if Galinda did the job herself… took her own life. She would be dead if Elphaba ever showed up. That would be easier, right? Galinda opened her eyes and sat up, looking around the room. What could she use to do it?

"Uh, oh. I know that look." Galinda froze.

"E- Elphie?" she whispered, not daring to turn around. No response. Galinda figured that it had been her imagination. But then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her close. Galinda put her hands on the wrists and looked down. Green arms.

"You didn't give up on me, did you?" Galinda turned around and came face- to- face with her Elphaba. She practically tackled the green girl as she threw her arms around her and pushed her down onto her back on the bed, kissing green lips as fiercely and passionately as she knew how.

"What happened to you? I thought… I thought they killed you." Galinda said. Elphaba shook her head. "Then why did you take so long?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to come right after you, but I didn't know where you were. So I went to the wizard to ask him and-"

"You saw the wizard? What happened?"

"I lost my temper."

"Oh, Elphie…"

"Spare me. Look, we have to get out of here, before-"

"But I haven't seen you in… in… a long time!"

"And we can fix that once we are far away from here."

"Oh, what's the point, Elphie? No matter where we go, your father will always send people after us! We won't ever be safe!" Galinda said, burying her face into the green skin of Elphaba's neck. Elphaba sighed and ran a hand through Galinda's blonde curls, taking in her scent.

"Then there's only one thing to do." Galinda looked at Elphaba with wide eyes.

"Elphie, _no_."

"Yes, Galinda. I have to give myself up."

**End of this chapter! Thanks to all and please review! Reviews make me happy. And thanks to all these people who have stayed with the story and review every chapter:**

**Love That Wicked**

**Rtarara**

**Shiva'sGirl**

**BroadwayyBelter**


	19. Confrontation

**Chapter 19!**

"Elphaba, if you do that, you'll be playing right into his hands! We have to run!" Galinda said.

"But you just said we can't run! Besides, it's the easiest way. Giving myself up will save you." Galinda couldn't believe what she was hearing. Elphaba was willing to sacrifice herself for a mere _hope_ that Galinda would be allowed to live.

"No. I won't let you." Galinda said, tears forming in her eyes. Elphaba smiled and wiped them away, ignoring the sting.

"No tears. You look as though you've been crying for days."

"Well, I can't help it! I'm hungry, tired, cold, and lonely! And my dress is ruined!" Elphaba pulled the blonde closer, holding her a little more tightly.

"When we get out of this, we'll go to that dress shop you like and you can pick out a new one. How does that sound?" she asked.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Galinda closed her eyes, her hands tangling themselves in Elphaba's silky black hair. They both knew that the reality of them getting through this, then going shopping was impossible, but it was something real, something to hold onto to. It, Galinda realized, was hope.

The two were silent for a while, but the wheels in Elphaba's head were turning. Finally, she spoke up.

"I think… I have a plan that just might get the both of us out of here alive." The blonde pulled back and looked at the green girl. "Might."

**--------------------------------------------**

Elphaba resisted as the two men dragged her and Galinda to the chapel where Frex preached. The tall oak doors opened and Elphaba was filled with horrible memories of her childhood as she looked at the stained- glass windows and rows and rows of identical pews.

"_Get on you knees and pray for forgiveness!"_

"_But I didn't sin! I didn't sin!" Tears ran down her face, stinging them._

"_I said pray!"_

_He hit her. She screamed. He hit her again._

A child then, she had let him take advantage of her. But not now. Not anymore. Elphaba was thrown to the ground when they reached the altar and she stood up quickly. She would never kneel before her father again.

"Elphaba."

"Father." she growled. The two looked at each other for a while, hatred passing between them. Elphaba was glaring with a look meant to kill. Frex just looked stern.

"We need to talk."

"Is that the reason you had us kidnapped? To talk?"

"It was the only way."

"You're so full of shit." Frex approached her angrily.

"I will not be spoken to that way!" He made an attempt to slap her, but she caught his hand.

"I am not a child anymore. Do not test me." she said.

"You are still my child and you will give me the respect I deserve!"

"I don't respect people who don't respect me." Elphaba released her father. Frex didn't reply, but just turned his back on her and went to where he had been standing earlier.

"I regret the circumstances under which we are forced to meet."

"And yet, here we are. What do you want to talk about?" Elphaba asked, crossing her arms.

"Your decisions. Your future."

"As if you care."

"I care."

"About yourself! Face it, the only person you ever loved was Nessarose! Not me!" Frex was silent.

"How much, Elphaba?"

"What?"

"How much do you care about her?"

"Nessa?"

"Not your sister. Her." He gestured to Galinda. Elphaba looked at the blonde, then back.

"I would die for her."

"Oh, good." Another gesture and Elphaba watched as one of the men thrust his sword into Galinda's stomach. The blonde gasped in unison with Elphaba. The man turned the sword before pulling it out slowly. The blonde stood for a few seconds, then started to fall.

"NO!!" Elphaba ran and caught the girl before she hit the floor. Galinda clung to Elphaba's clothes, a trickle of blood running from the corner of her mouth. Elphaba felt tears starting to run down her face. "You- you… COWARD!!"

"Now that we have an understanding of each other, let's talk."

"What is it? What do you want from me?"

"Repent. Stay here. Devote your life to the Unnamed God."

"Why?"

"It is what he told me." Elphaba was fed up with this. This was not how her plan was supposed to work.

"There is no Unnamed God! He doesn't exist!" she shouted. A chandelier overheard shook.

"If you do not do as I say, then you will watch your friend die!"

"E- Elphie…" Elphaba forgot her father and turned back to the blonde.

"I'm here."

"I- I'm cold, Elphie…"

"I know. Don't worry." Elphaba brushed a lock of hair out of the blonde's face, which was growing paler with each passing second. Galinda reached a hand up and ran the back of her fingers against a green cheek. She smiled weakly.

"We… we'll still go shopping, right?"

"Yes. Of course."

"And I can pick out a dress for you?"

'Whatever you like." Galinda smiled again before her eyes closed and her hand dropped. Elphaba could feel a mixture of feelings well up inside of her. Hurt, anger, confusion, rage, hatred, love. She needed to let it out. Now.

Elphaba threw her head back and gave a yell of anguish, a yell of rage, a yell of loss. The chandelier shook violently before falling to the ground and smashing. The lit candles hit the floor and ignited the old wood. The fire spread quickly and it wasn't long before the flames were starting up the walls. Elphaba looked at her father, who was temporarily distracted.

_One chance. Take it._

Elphaba jumped up and grabbed the first thing she could lay her hands on: a small, heavy statue that had been carved out of stone for her father. With a shout, she brought it down with both hands on her father's head. There was a loud cracking noise as her father's skull caved in, bringing him to the floor. Elphaba stood, breathing heavily, covered in blood, the statue still in her hands. Time slowed as she looked down at her father's dead body. The man who had tortured her for eighteen years… a man she had feared since she was born had been felled in a matter of seconds by his own kin. Her senses felt heightened as she stood, staring. She could hear the crackling of the fire as it ate away the old wood. She could smell the charred wood and the heavy copper scent that accompanied the dark red blood she was covered in.

And she could hear a small voice, deep inside her head, a voice that sounded remarkably like Nessa's, screaming, _"What have you done?"_

**End of Chapter 19! Hope you all enjoyed it! And, as I always say, thank you to all readers and reviewers. Please, please continue to send in your reviews! Thank you!**


	20. Escape

**Chapter 20! Any other plans, Elphaba?**

As the initial shock started to wear off, time returned to its normal speed. Elphaba dropped the statue and started to run for the exit.

Galinda.

Elphaba mentally slapped herself as she turned back and went to where the blonde was lying. She couldn't believe that she had almost forgotten her. If Galinda were awake, she would not be happy. Elphaba bent down and lifted the smaller girl before heading for the exit again. Before she could reach it, a large wooden beam from the ceiling fell, blocking the opening. Elphaba took a step back. Now they were trapped. She looked around, trying to see through the thick smoke. Finally, her eyes rested on one of the stained glass windows. It was their only shot. She ran for the window, turning her shoulder to it as she braced herself for the crash.

KONK

Elphaba stumbled back, dazed. She hadn't broken the window, despite the fact she had run at it at full speed and had used all her weight. She had merely bounced off of it and had only succeeded in leaving her shoulder throbbing.

"Oh, come on! That works in books all the time!" she shouted to no one in particular. She tried a second time, but was met with the same result. The smoke was growing thicker and was starting to get to her. Her window of opportunity was closing fast. She ran at the window one more time, her head down this time. Finally, it shattered and she fell to the ground outside, almost dropping the blonde. Elphaba pulled herself to her feet and ran just as the building started to collapse. She ran until she had reached the edge of a forest and stopped, panting. She looked down and saw that she was not only covered in her father's blood, but Galinda's as well. The blonde was still bleeding out. Elphaba set her down gently and took off her cloak, pressing it against the wound.

"Come on, Galinda. Stay with me." she said, knowing that the blonde couldn't hear her. The girl needed medical attention, but Elphaba knew that they were far away from anything like that. And if Elphaba went to get help, the blonde would die. The green girl bit her lip. What could she do?

Magic?

No, Elphaba didn't know anything that could help. Besides, she wasn't even sure if it would work. She might just end up killing Galinda quicker. What was the point of having this "gift" if she couldn't even save the one she loved?

_I could try to fix her myself…_

No. Absolutely not. Still… Elphaba then decided that she needed to actually _see_ the wound. She set her blood- stained, wadded up cloak aside before peeling the dress from the blonde's body. She could feel her face growing hot as she did this, but she reminded herself that it was necessary. Elphaba looked at the wound, which was difficult because it was obscured by blood. Having no access to water, Elphaba was forced to use her frock. She wiped the blood away as best she could and was finally able to see the wound fully. It was as long as her hand and seemed pretty deep. However, it wasn't very wide, which gave Elphaba an idea.

_I could sew it shut._

Was she crazy?

No. It would just have to hold until she could get Galinda to a hospital. It would stop the blood flow, at the very least.

_It's all I have…_

Elphaba reached into her bag, which the men had luckily not taken, and pulled out a spool of thread and needle. She threaded the needle with trembling hands and started to move towards the blonde. She paused.

_I can't. What if I hurt her?_

_Come on, Elphaba. Suck it up._

Elphaba stuck the needle through the blonde's skin and pulled it through. It was hard at first, but as she went on, Elphaba fell into a sort of rhythm. And through the whole thing, she told herself to never look at Galinda's face.

Finally, when the deed was done, Elphaba sat back, looking at her work. She realized that she had been clenching her jaw the whole time and she relaxed it slowly. She felt a sudden wave of sickness wash over her as she stood up. Elphaba took a few shaky steps, then passed out.

**------------------------------------------------**

Galinda woke with a start before rolling onto her side and coughing a few times. Her torso seemed to explode in pain and she put a hand to it. Her fingers ran over the stitching and she stopped.

_Did I just feel what I think I felt?_

Galinda looked down and almost fainted. The wound had been sewn shut with navy blue thread and she was clad in only her undergarments. She sat up and her eyes fell on the unconscious Elphaba.

"Elphie?" she said hesitantly. No reply. Galinda crawled over to her. "Elphie?" She ran a hand through the green girl's black hair and was caught by surprise when a green hand caught her wrist. Elphaba looked at her with wild eyes, but only for a second as recognition set in.

"You're not dead. Thank Oz." she said, releasing the blonde.

"What happened?" Galinda asked.

"The chapel burnt down. I tried to sew up your wound."

"And your father?" Elphaba opened her mouth, but the image of her father falling to the ground, his skull smashed, came back to her. She almost surrendered the contents of her stomach, but was able to hold it back.

"He's dead. The chandelier fell through his head." she lied. Well, it was only a half lie, really. Her father was dead, but that wasn't how he died.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"He had it coming." Elphaba said. "Anyway, we need to get you to a hospital."

"But I'm indecent."

"Then you'll just have to put your dress back on." Galinda looked at it and wrinkled her nose.

"But it's all dirty and bloody and ripped. Besides, you promised we would go shopping." Galinda seemed to be recovering quickly.

"Well, you can't go walking around like that."

"You don't like what I'm wearing?" Galinda asked with a seductive smile.

"I know that look. No. Not now. You need medical attention, so stop acting like that and let's-" Galinda cut the green girl off as she covered her mouth with her own.

"You know, this hero act is really appealing to me." Galinda said.

"Believe me, I'm no hero." Elphaba started to get up, but the smaller girl pushed her back into a tree roughly. She held Elphaba there with a strength that surprised even her.

"You're my hero. And that's enough." Galinda said before moving in and kissing Elphaba fiercely. Her hand slipped underneath the hem of Elphaba's frock and she felt the green girl shiver against her.

"I love you, Elphie." she breathed in the green girl's ear before pulling the lobe between her lips.

"I love you too."

Neither girl received medical attention that day.

**End of Chapter 20. Thanks to all who have reviewed and read! Please, please keep sending me those reviews! Thank you!**


	21. Hospital Visit

**Sorry it took longer to update! Chapter 21, here we go.**

The two girls were definitely a sight as they sat in the hospital, waiting. Both were wearing dirty, blood- stained, and ripped dresses and Elphaba's face and hands were covered in dried blood.

"You said we were going shopping!" Galinda whined, slumping down in her chair.

"We will. But I have to make sure that you're okay." Elphaba replied.

"I'm okay. I don't feel bad."

"Really?"

"Well, it hurts a little when I breathe, but-"

"See? That's why we're here." Galinda sighed and slumped down further. Elphaba cast a glance at her friend and smiled slightly.

"What's funny?" Galinda asked.

"Your dress slid up." Galinda sat up quickly.

"Sweet Oz! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she said hotly, her face turning pink. Elphaba shrugged and went back to reading her book.

"Galinda Upland?" a nurse said, coming out to the waiting. Galinda stood up.

"Have fun." Elphaba said, not looking up. Galinda turned to the green girl.

"You're not coming?" she asked. Now Elphaba looked at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't really need me, do you?"

"But what if I have to get a shot or something?"

"You won't."

"But what if I do?" Elphaba sighed and put her book away before standing up. Galinda smiled and took her friend's hand before going with the nurse. The two were led to small room.

"The doctor will be in shortly." the nurse said, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Elphie, help me up." Galinda said, gesturing to one of those tables that one would sit on that's only about three feet off the ground. Elphaba grabbed Galinda by the waist and lifted her up onto the table. Galinda sat happily, swinging her feet.

"So, I was thinking that pink would be the perfect color for you! Not a dark pink, though. No, you need a lighter pink to go with your skin. Wouldn't you agree, Elphie?" Galinda said, gesturing with her hands to emphasize her point.

"Sure." Elphaba said. She was leaning against the wall, reading again. She hadn't really heard what Galinda had said, but agreed anyway. Galinda clapped her hands.

"I knew you would agree!" she squealed gleefully. "Now, shoes. I think that you need to get rid of those awful boots, first off."

"What about boots?" Elphaba asked, finally looking up.

"I said you need to get rid of them."

"Why would get rid of my boots?"

"Because they won't go with your new dress, of course!"

"My new dress?"

"Yes! The one we're buying after this!"

"When did you decide that? I said we would go shopping to get _you_ a new dress."

"But… but you just said that we would get you one too!" Galinda said, starting to get upset.

"Wha-"

"A few seconds ago. You agreed with me that a light pink dress would be just perfect for you!" Oh. That had been what she had agreed to. Elphaba was about to protest, but then she remembered what had happened the last time she and Galinda had gotten into a fight.

"All right. Pink it is." she said. The grin returned to the blonde's face.

"Hello, Ms. Upland. What seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked, coming into the room.

"Well, it hurts a little when I breathe." Galinda said.

"Okay. Well, let's listen to your heart." Galinda undid the top of her dress and the doctor paused. The stitching was showing. Elphaba winced.

"Um… what happened here?" the doctor asked, running her hand over the stitching lightly.

"Long story. But to sum it up, my friend saved me." Galinda said, looking at Elphaba. The doctor also looked at her and jumped, having noticed her for the first time.

"Oh… okay. Are you all right?" she asked, all the dried blood worrying her.

"I'm fine. Could you fix her wound? I don't think my stitching is very safe…" Elphaba said.

"Um… yes. I'm sure we can do something… I'll be right back." The doctor left and Elphaba sighed.

"That went well." Galinda said.

"Did you have to point me out?" Elphaba hissed.

"Oh, Elphie, calm down. It was worth seeing the look on her face." Galinda replied, fixing her dress. The door opened as the doctor returned.

"All right. To fix the wound, we'll have to perform a simple operation." she said. Galinda turned pale.

"Operation?" she said weakly.

"Oh, it's a simple one. It'll be over in about two hours."

"Two hours?!" Galinda almost fainted, but Elphaba caught the blonde.

"That's not too bad, Galinda. Don't be so dramatic." she said.

"That's easy for you to say." Galinda looked at the doctor. "Will it hurt?"

"No, it won't hurt. We'll put you to sleep so you won't feel a thing." Galinda made a weak noise and turned to Elphaba, putting her head against the green girl's torso.

"When?" Elphaba asked.

"Is tomorrow morning at ten okay?" Elphaba looked down at the blonde.

"Well, Galinda?" The blonde nodded, but didn't look up. "That's fine."

**---------------------------------------------------**

"Elphie, I don't want to have an operation!" Galinda whined as she sat on the only bed in the room. It was late at night and the two girls were at an inn. Tomorrow would be Galinda's operation.

"I know, but trust me, it'll be over before you know it." Elphaba said, pulling a plastic bag out of her school bag. "Here, I got you something."

"A present? For me? Oh, Elphie I couldn't… what is it?" the blonde asked, her eyes sparkling. Elphaba gave the bag to the blonde and Galinda pulled the contents out. Her mouth formed an "O" as she unfolded a long, silky pearly white nightgown.

"I figured you didn't want to sleep in your current attire." Elphaba said. Galinda practically threw herself at the other girl as she hugged her,

"Oh, Elphie, I love it!" Galinda shed her dress and pulled the nightgown on. She twirled around the room a few times, then stopped in front of Elphaba. "Well?" Elphaba gaped for a few seconds before finding her voice.

"It's beautiful, Galinda." The blonde smiled. Elphaba cleared her throat. "Well, we'd better get some rest. We have to wake up early tomorrow." Galinda jumped into the bed and Elphaba got in after her, shedding her boots. She took her glasses off and set them on the bedside table.

"Good night, Elphie." Galinda said, putting her arms around the green girl. Elphaba ran a hand through her blonde curls.

"Good night."

**End of chapter 21! As usual, hope you all enjoyed it. Please, please review! And thank you to all readers and those who have reviewed. I'll try to update sooner next time!**


	22. Operation: Betrayal

**Chapter 22!**

Galinda woke the next morning with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turned on her side and saw that Elphaba was still asleep. The dried blood on her green skin was not something Galinda wanted to wake up to. She sat up before getting out of the bed and rummaging through Elphaba's bag.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba asked, half- awake.

"Not going through your stuff, if that's what you think." Galinda replied. She pulled out a bottle of oil and a handkerchief. She put some oil on the cloth and went back to the bed before rubbing Elphaba's face vigorously with it.

"Galinda, what-" Elphaba said, taken aback as the blonde attacked her. She started to put her hands up, but Galinda smacked them away.

"I'm tired of seeing all this blood on your face." the blonde said, starting to scrub harder.

"Galinda, you're going to take the green off if you keep scrubbing like that!" Elphaba said, grabbing the blonde's wrists.

"It's on your hands too!" Galinda said. "Oh, this just won't do." Galinda hopped off the grabbed the bottle of oil before coming back onto the bed. By this time, Elphaba had sat up and was trying to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and reached for her glasses. Her hand hit the table and after some searching, she found them. No sooner had Elphaba put her glasses on when Galinda grabbed her hands and poured oil on them.

"That's kind of wasteful." Elphaba said, looking down at the oil dripping from her hands.

"We could use water instead." Galinda said.

"You know, this works fine." Galinda grinned. She started scrubbing Elphaba's hands and moved up her arms.

"Elphie… this can't all be from me. What happened?" Galinda asked. Elphaba looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it." Elphaba's gaze wandered and she noticed the clock. She gasped. "We're going to be late!" Elphaba pulled away from the blonde and started shoving things back into her bag.

"Late?" Galinda asked.

"You forgot about your operation?" Galinda's heart dropped.

"Elphie… I don't feel very good."

"You're just nervous." Elphaba said, still collecting her things. Galinda put a hand to her stomach.

"I really don't feel good." Elphaba sighed and turned to the blonde.

"Galinda, I know you're nervous, but-" The blonde collapsed. "Galinda!" Elphaba ran to her. The blonde was out cold. Elphaba looked at the stitching. The skin around it was turning an angry red.

"Crap." Elphaba hissed. The wound was infected.

**----------------------------------------------**

"How does it look?" Elphaba asked the doctor as Galinda was wheeled into the operating room.

"Not too good. With the wound infected, it'll be harder to perform the operation." Elphaba put her hands to her face. "You'll have to wait here." The doctor then went into the room and Elphaba stood by the door, looking through the small window. There was Galinda, surrounded by doctors. Somehow, even in a time like this, the blonde still managed to look beautiful. Elphaba stood by the window as the doctors began, watching over Galinda protectively. She knew it was the least she could do at a time like this, when she felt completely helpless. And guilty. This was all her fault. If she had just stayed out of Galinda's life, the blonde would have never gotten hurt. She went over to one of the chairs and sat down, her face in her hands.

"Elphaba." Elphaba looked up.

"Nessa. How did you-"

"I got a letter, saying father was dead. I figured you would be hiding out, so I came after you. Not too many green people go through here."

"Nessa, I know you're upset, but-" The brunette wheeled up to her sister and slapped her across the face. Elphaba barely flinched, but what really hurt her was the fact that her sister was crying. Nessa never cried.

"Why, Elphaba? Why did you do it?"

"I couldn't stop myself… I lost control."

"You smashed his skull in!"

"I know, Nessa! I was there!" The two sisters sat, glaring at each other. Elphaba sighed. "When Galinda was injured, I just couldn't take it. I lost control of magic and I was so angry… eighteen years of rage and hurt… I had to let it out."

"And you took it out on him."

"I wish I could be sorry, Nessa, but-"

"But what, Elphaba? You're not? You're not sorry that you killed him? He was my father too! Did you ever stop to think about what you were doing to me?"

"Of course I did! That's all I've ever done, is think about you and what's best for you! And when I killed him… I felt for you, Nessa. But the deed is done. I did what I had to do."

"As I am doing now." Elphaba saw two of the wizard's guards come into the waiting room. She looked at her sister.

"You set me up."

"I'm sorry."

"Come with us." the guards said, taking Elphaba by the upper arms. Elphaba stood up.

"When Galinda comes out, you can recount your tale of heroism to her. Of how good, innocent Nessa caught the green wicked witch. I'm sure she'd love it." And then they left, Elphaba now a prisoner of the Wizard of Oz.

Nessa watched them take her sister away and looked down. A single, genuine tear fell onto her folded hands.

"Curse you, Madame Morrible. Curse you and your spells."

**End of chapter 22! Hope you all enjoyed it and don't hate Nessa! Please, please review, for Elphaba's sake!**


	23. Defying Gravity

**Chapter 23! Separated again…**

When Galinda woke up, her mind felt clouded. She wasn't quite sure where she was or what had happened. Her vision was hazy and she saw a fuzzy figure lean over her. She smiled weakly.

"Elphie…"

"Nessa." Galinda furrowed her brow. Not Elphie.

"Elphie…"

"… gone. Guards… away." Galinda couldn't quite make out what Nessa was saying, but it didn't sound like something she wanted to hear.

"Where… Elphie?" she managed to ask.

"I said _mumble mumble mumble_ killed _mumble mumble mumble_."

"She's dead?"

"No! Why aren't you listening?" Nessa's voice was becoming clearer now and Galinda could see her sitting in her wheelchair, glaring at the blonde. "I said, Elphaba was taken by the wizard's guards because she killed our father." Galinda looked at the brunette in confusion.

"No. His death was an accident. The chandelier fell and-"

"Is that what she told you?" Galinda nodded. "She lied."

"Elphie… wouldn't lie to me."

"She would if she didn't want you to know that she smashed his head in." Galinda stared at Nessa. It wasn't true. It was just some kind of bad joke.

"Nessa, why are you lying to me?" the blonde asked softly.

"I wish I were, but it's true. Elphaba even confessed to it." Galinda clenched her fists.

"Where is she? I want to see her."

"You can't. Weren't you listening? She's the wizard's prisoner now."

"I want to see her! Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do, Nessarose Thropp!" Galinda shouted. The brunette was taken aback.

"But, the wizard-"

"Then I'll go to the wizard! No one will stand between me and Elphaba. No one."

**--------------------------------------------------**

"So, you return, Miss Elphaba Thropp. I knew you would." the crystal skeleton wizard said. Elphaba did not want to be back here. After her first encounter with the wizard, she really did not want to see him… it again.

"Because you know all, don't you?" Elphaba said bitterly.

"Do you doubt my power? I could have told you that when you went to find your friend, you were going to murder your father."

"But you didn't."

"It wouldn't have changed anything."

"What do you want with me?"

"You killed your father. There will be consequences."

"I find it hard to believe that you actually care about his death." The wizard was silent.

"Do you care about his death?"

"Don't turn questions back on me! I did what I had to! It was either his life… or Galinda's."

"And I thought blood was thicker than water. Apparently not to you."

"Galinda is my family." Elphaba said. Why was she even bothering to explain herself? He didn't need to know about her personal life.

"Well, when she gets here, you can explain yourself to her." Elphaba's heart skipped a beat.

"She's coming here?"

"As we speak." Crap. If Galinda came, she would be walking right into the wizard's trap, or plan, or whatever else he may have in mind.

"No. I won't let you have control over her as well."

"There is nothing you can do."

"I won't!" Elphaba shouted, causing the room to shake. She turned on her heel and bolted from the room. She could hear the wizard yelling behind her.

"GUARDS! GUARDS, AFTER THE PRISONER!!!"

Elphaba ran through hallways and up stairs, until she reached a tower room and found she could go no further. She slammed the door shut and looked around the room, trying to find a way out. She heard banging on the door and whipped around, her heart racing. She grabbed a broomstick that was leaning against the wall and held it in both hands, approaching the door slowly. She opened it and jumped back, broom ready.

"Elphie!"

"Galinda!" The green girl grabbed the blonde and pulled her into the room, slamming the door a second time. "How did you find me?"

"I followed you while you were running."

"Gah! You probably led the guards right to me!"

"If that's who you're running from, then what good did you think that was going to do?" Galinda asked, gesturing to the broom. Elphaba looked down at it and sighed,

"Oh, I don't know!" she admitted, shoving it up against the door to serve as an extra barrier.

"Elphaba… did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I've done a lot of things. You'll have to be more specific."

"Did you kill your father?" Elphaba sighed and turned to the blonde.

"Yes." Galinda's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh, Elphie!"

"Oh, don't act like that! It's already bad enough." Elphaba said, stalking past the blonde.

"Elphaba… why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle? I hope you're happy now!"

"Don't start with me, Galinda! It was him or you!" Elphaba snapped. "But first things first. How are we going to get out of here?"

"What's this? It's heavy." Galinda said, picking up a large, dusty, hardbound book. Elphaba came over to her and took the book from Galinda. She opened it and ran her fingers down the page.

"It's a Grimmerie." she finally said.

"It's in funny writing. Can you read it?"

"Well, yes and no. I can pronounce the words, but I have no idea what they mean." There was banging on the door and the two girls looked up.

"Open this door, in the name of his wizardness!"

"Oh, Elphie!" Galinda said, grabbing onto the green girl's arm tightly. Elphaba looked back at the book and started flipping pages. She stopped and started reading the words aloud. "What are you doing? This is no time for reading!" Elphaba finished and waited. Nothing happened.

"See? Nothing. You're not as powerful as you think, Elphie!" Galinda said. "Oh!" The broom Elphaba had used to barricade the door was now levitating over to them. Elphaba smiled and grabbed the handle. She stood and shoved the Grimmerie into her bag.

"Open this door!" Elphaba ran over to the window and opened it.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Galinda asked.

"I think I'll try defying gravity."

"But, but-"

"Galinda, come with me." The blonde stared at her. Her heart told her to go, but…

"Here. You're trembling." she said, grabbing an old black cloak and putting it over Elphaba's bony shoulders. "I hope you're happy… now that you're choosing this." Elphaba looked at the blonde and gave her a small smile. She leaned in close and gave her one last kiss.

"You too. I hope it brings you bliss."

"I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end. I hope you're happy, my friend." The door was finally knocked down and the guards came running in. They went for Galinda.

"It's not her you want, it's me! Meeee!" Elphaba shouted as she and her broomstick started to rise into the night sky.

"So if you care to find me, look to the western sky! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free. To those who ground me, take a message back from me. Tell them how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high, defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown. And nobody, in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was is ever gonna bring me down!"

Galinda reached a hand up after her friend as tears ran down her face.

"I hope you're happy!"

"Look at her, she's wicked! GET HER!"

"Bring me down!"

"No one mourns the wicked, so we've got to bring her-"

"Ahhhhhhh!!!"

"Down!"

**End of chapter 23! Yes, we had to end it with Defying Gravity! Best song, especially the ending! Hope you all enjoyed it, please review, and I'll update as soon as possible!**


	24. Years Gone By

**Chapter 24!**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I let this happen?_

Elphaba mentally chided herself for what seemed like the hundredth time. Every time she thought about what she had done, she became angry with herself.

_Why did I let myself be pulled into that? And especially with_ him.

Having an affair was one thing. But with _him_ was just… she hated herself for it. And now she had to deal with the consequences.

Elphaba Thropp, the soon- to- be wicked witch if the west, whose heart still belonged to a certain blonde witch, was three months pregnant with Fiyero's child.

**--------------------------------------------------**

She was no longer Galinda. No, she had lost that name years ago. Now, she was Glinda, the good witch of the north. And Glinda felt as though she had lost part of herself when she lost her original name.

Oh, she still thought about a certain green witch. But she had resigned herself to the fact that it was over: Elphaba was wicked now. There was nothing left between them.

_Why? Why didn't I go with her back then?_

Glinda knew why. Because she had been selfish. She didn't want people to look at her the way they looked at Elphaba. She wanted to be liked by everyone.

_And I didn't care that the only person who mattered loved me._

She couldn't forgive herself. She _wouldn't_ forgive herself. Which was why she was trying so hard now to be good. To help others because Oz knows she was too far gone to help herself.

And when the clock struck the thirteenth hour, the witches' paths crossed again.

**Short filler there! The next chapter will be a good scene, I promise! Please review and stay tuned.**


	25. The Thirteenth Hour

**Chapter 25!**

Glinda prepared herself for bed as she did every night. Another day gone, another night to come. And tomorrow would be the same. But just as Glinda climbed into her bed, she turned and found a surprise waiting at the window.

Elphaba was tapping on the glass while trying to hold her broom still.

At first, the blonde didn't believe it. She had had fantasies like this before and they had all seemed real, but they all ended the same way. They weren't real. And this shouldn't be any different.

"Let me in. It's freezing out here!" Elphaba said. Glinda still couldn't decide if this was another dream or not, but she went to the window and opened it. Elphaba came into the room and landed, leaning her broom against the wall. When she turned back, Glinda threw herself onto the green witch, kissing green lips passionately. Elphaba made a muffled startled noise and as Glinda pulled away, she realized that Elphaba hadn't really been into the kiss as much as she used to be.

"Elphie… is it really you?" Glinda asked, her fingers running down the side of Elphaba's face, trying to decide if she was really there. Then again, she had never kissed one of her fantasy Elphabas. Elphaba snorted.

"In a sense." she said, pulling away from the blonde and walking around the room. Glinda watched her.

"What does that mean?"

"Galinda-"

"It's Glinda." the blonde said without thinking. Elphaba looked confused.

"Okay… Glinda. We've both changed. I mean, just look at you. Look at me. We're not the same girls we were back then." Glinda went over to Elphaba and wrapped her arms around the slender waist. She could feel Elphaba trembling, but from cold or something else, Glinda didn't know.

"I'm not that different. I just changed my name, that's all."

"And lost yourself along with it." Glinda let go and looked at the green witch.

"You're the one that's changed, Elphie."

"Don't call me that. Please."

"Why?"

"Just… don't." Glinda was starting to grow frustrated.

"What happened to you? Where's my Elphie?"

"Glinda, I'm not the same girl I used to be! I lost her when I lost myself." Elphaba looked down and sighed. "I… I can't be the Elphaba you want. I can't."

"Elphaba… why did you come back then?" Glinda asked softly. Elphaba looked up at the blonde.

"I came because… I need your help. I'm in over my head."

"Well, it's your own fault! I mean, if you had just gone back to the wizard instead of running-"

"Not with that! I can handle being a wicked witch, believe me. It's almost an honor. People are finally noticing me now. Well, as something else than a walking vegetable garden. No, this is something completely different. I made some big mistakes and now, I'm paying for them. Oz, am I paying for them." Elphaba sat down on Glinda's bed, her face in her hands. Glinda sat next to her.

"Elphie… what's going on?" she asked. She could hear Elphaba crying. "Please, Elphaba. Tell me. Let me help you." Elphaba looked up, trying to wipe her eyes without severely burning her hands. It wasn't working and Elphaba eventually gave up.

"Glinda… oh, Oz… Glinda, I'm pregnant!" At this, Elphaba actually burst into tears and buried her face back into her hands, her shoulders shaking. Glinda wrapped her arms around the green girl. She had never seen her break down like this. And she found that it pained her to see Elphaba in this state. Elphaba had always been the strong one, someone whom Glinda could always rely on and lean on. Now Glinda had to be the strong one.

_But what if I can't be the friend she needs? How can I possibly return the favor?_

By being there. And loving Elphaba more now than she ever had, despite this new information. Oz knew she needed it.

"Galinda, I'm sorry! I betrayed you! I'm so sorry!" Elphaba said as she sobbed. Glinda didn't even notice that Elphaba had used her old name.

"Oh, Elphie! You don't need to be sorry. I still love you the same." Glinda said as tears started to run down her own face.

And even if she hadn't said it, Elphaba knew that Glinda had forgiven her.

The wicked witch of the west had been forgiven by the person she had hurt (and loved) most. It was almost more than Elphaba could stand.

They sat together the rest of the night, Glinda comforting Elphaba until the green witch finally raised her head and looked Glinda right in the eyes. Glinda looked right back at her and saw the dark circles under her bloodshot eyes. This was not the first time Elphaba had cried and it would not be the last. Obviously, the green witch was devastated by the news.

"Glinda… when I have this baby, it won't be mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not going to keep it. When I have this baby, I'm going to give it to you. And then I'm going to end my wretched life."

**End of chapter 25! Hope you all enjoyed it and, as I always plead, please leave a review on your way out. Thank you to all readers and reviewers! You keep my going.**


	26. Unwanted

**Chapter 26!**

"Elphie, what are you saying! This is crazy!" Glinda exclaimed shrilly, making the green witch jump.

"No, it's not. I mean it, Glinda." she said.

"But-"

"I just want your support. You don't have to take the baby if you don't want to. I'll go drown the thing after it comes out, but I just need to know that I can rely on you now."

"Of course, but I just think that maybe you should think this through a bit more."

"I've been thinking about it for the last three months! I don't want a baby, Glinda!"

"What about the father? Can't he take it?" The blonde saw Elphaba's face darken at this.

"The father is dead."

"Oh, Elphie, I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm not! It's his own fault. I warned Fiyero that this would happen if he didn't leave me alone and-"

"Wait. Fiyero is the father?"

"Yes." Elphaba spat. Glinda's mind reeled as she tried to take in this new information.

"Elphie… did you…"

"Don't worry. I wasn't the one who snuffed him out. Someone else got to him first. I don't even know where his body is."

"Truthfully?"

"Glinda, I swear to you, I did not kill Fiyero." The blonde looked down.

"Does Sarima know?"

"Most likely."

"Elphaba-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Are you going to help or not? Because if not, then I'm going to leap out this window to my death."

"Elphie!" Glinda cried, stepping in front of the window. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"All this talk about killing yourself. It's really scaring me. First at Shiz and now here, years later. You promised you would stop hurting yourself!" Elphaba stood and rolled back both sleeves of her cloak.

"That was a promise I couldn't keep, my sweet." Elphaba admitted, holding her bare wrists out to Glinda. The blonde saw multiple scars on both wrists and she knew exactly what they were from.

"Oh, Elphie. You promised." the blonde said, bursting into tears and sinking to the floor. Elphaba kneeled next to her, letting her sleeves fall back.

"I'm sorry." she said, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"You're always sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that you tried to kill yourself!" the blonde sobbed. "Multiple times!"

"These are hard times, Glinda. You have no idea."

"Don't you think I've been through pain as well? I've been lying through my teeth all these years, telling everyone how wonderful everything is and how wicked you are. They expect me to be encouraging!"

"Oh, yes. It must be so hard for you." Elphaba said sarcastically. Glinda noted this with anger.

"Do you think I like telling lies about you? It hurts me, Elphie! Every night, I go to bed with a broken heart because I'm hurting the only person I truly cared about! It's killing me, destroying me from the inside out and-" Elphaba grabbed the blonde's shoulders and kissed her fiercely, stopping Glinda mid- sentence. The blonde's eyes widened and she was still in shock when Elphaba pulled away.

"Can I help fix your broken heart?" the green witch asked, looking into the blonde's sapphire eyes.

"I… I don't know, Elphie. There's not much left to fix…" Elphaba smiled slightly.

"We'll see."

**----------------------------------------------**

"Glinda… I think it's time." The blonde witch turned to the green one.

"Now? It's early." Elphaba clenched her teeth as pain gripped her again.

"Now." she said. Glinda helped her friend lay down, unsure of what else to do. Six months since Elphaba had come to her looking for help. Six months of learning what to do. And Glinda couldn't remember a single thing.

Elphaba cried out as one of the first contractions sent pain ripping through her body. Glinda snapped out of her daze and forced herself to try and remember what to do.

"Breathe, Elphie. Just breathe and try to relax."

"I'm trying." Elphaba said through clenched teeth. Her hands formed fists as another contraction came.

"You're tense. Relax and breathe."

"I'M TRYING! HOW ABOUT YOU TRY THIS AND SEE HOW EASY IT IS TO RELAX!!" Elphaba screamed. She fell back to the bed, in total pain now.

"Elphie, push!" Elphaba gave a yell as she pushed for the first time. "Again! Come on, Elphie!"

Five hours of labor. It had felt like five days to Elphaba, but the baby was finally out. She lay, her breathing heavy, listening to her baby cry.

"It's a boy." Glinda said, wiping the baby off.

"Great. Kill it." Elphaba panted. A pause. "Is he green?"

"No."

"Fortunate. I don't want it."

"Elphie, he's your baby!"

"I still don't want it."

"You at least have to give him a name!"

"Fine. Liir." Elphaba said, propping herself up on her elbows.

"That's the best you could come up with?"

"You said name it! Besides, I won't keep it, so what's the point in giving it a name?"

"No one should die nameless." Elphaba laughed weakly and fell back down.

"When I wake up, I want it gone."

"Stop referring to him as an 'it'. He's a boy."

"Fine! I want _him_ gone!" Glinda gave Elphaba a scathing look, but the green witch was already asleep. The blonde turned her attention back to the baby and rocked him gently until he fell asleep.

_Elphaba should be doing this. She doesn't even care about him._

"We'll just have to change that, won't we Liir?" Glinda whispered.

**End of chapter 26. And that's how Liir came to be. No wonder Elphaba denied having a son… Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all readers and reviewers. And, as usual, please leave a review! Thanks again!**


	27. Chistery

**Chapter 27! Sorry I didn't update sooner.**

Elphaba woke to the sound of a baby crying. She pulled the pillow over her head, wondering why there was a baby in Glinda's room.

_Whatever the reason, it better shut up soon or I'll do the job myself._

The crying didn't stop. Elphaba sat up, sending the pillow across the room.

"Shut up!" she yelled. The crying got louder. Elphaba got off the bed and went to find the source. She grabbed her broom from where it was leaning against the wall. She found the baby, lying in a small crib.

"If you want to live another day, you'd better stop crying!" she said, looming over the crib, her broom held tightly in both hands. Oh, she was prepared to whack the baby, if necessary. It didn't stop. Elphaba growled and raised the broom up.

The door opened and Glinda came in, carrying a tray a food. She saw Elphaba and dropped the tray, giving a small shriek.

"Elphie, don't!" She ran over to the green witch and grabbed onto the broom, forcing Elphaba to turn around. 'What are you doing?!"

"I was going to shut the little brat up, but you got in my way." Elphaba snarled. She yanked her broom away from the blonde and leaned it back against the wall. "Where did it come from, anyway?" Glinda was at the crib now, cradling Liir in her arms.

"Elphie, really! I know you didn't want him, but-"

"Oh, it's mine." Elphaba said with disdain. Now she remembered.

"Yes, he's yours." Elphaba grabbed her broom a second time.

"I'm going out."

"Where?" Elphaba whipped to face the blonde.

"Just out! You don't need to stick your nose into all my affairs!" she shouted. Glinda was taken aback by the green witch's sudden outburst. Elphaba climbed onto her broom and went out the window, disappearing behind several white clouds. Glinda sighed and Liir continued to cry.

**------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba fumed silently as she flew. She could feel the air growing thinner as she climbed higher. Any higher and she might pass out from oxygen deprivation.

_Good. Then I can plummet to my death. Total accident. Sorry, Glinda. Nothing I could do about it. Passed out._

But the thought of Glinda and the look on her face when Elphaba had yelled at her forced the green witch to stop. She still loved Glinda, more than she loved herself. Well, that wasn't hard. She had never liked herself. But still, she cared for Glinda too much to break her heart again. Elphaba sighed and thought about turning back, but she didn't. Oh, she would return. Just later. When both witches had had time to think.

**------------------------------------------------**

"Oh, that Elphaba! I swear, sometimes she just… grrr..." Glinda complained yet again. Liir watched her with wide eyes. She sat down and crossed her arms, looking at the baby. He stared back. Glinda smiled slightly.

"You're a good listener. But I suppose that could be because you don't know how to talk." Liir sneezed. "Yes, I have been rambling all day. But it just makes me so angry when she goes off like that." Liir waved a hand around. "You make a good point there."

"Talking to a baby? You'd have more luck talking to Chistery." Glinda looked up and saw Elphaba entering the room. The green witch returned her broom to its place on the wall.

"Well, it's about time you got back! Do you realize- who's Chistery?" Elphaba grinned and pulled back her cloak to reveal a small monkey cradled in her arm. Glinda jumped back.

"Wha- where did you find _that_?"

"In a lake. Poor thing was almost drowned."

"Elphie, you can't keep that here! It's… it's filthy! Get rid of it!" The grin slid from Elphaba's face.

"_He_ is no less filthy that _that_!" she said, pointing a finger at Liir, who smiled. "Besides, his ancestor was an Animal. I think I can help him regain his ability to speak."

"I don't care!" Elphaba held the monkey out and Glinda shrieked.

"You're not _afraid_ of him, are you?"

"O- of course not!" Glinda said, her voice giving her away. Elphaba held Chistery out again and Glinda scampered away. "Keep it away from me!" Elphaba released the monkey and it went after the blonde. Glinda screamed and jumped on top of her bed.

"ELPHIE!!!" Elphaba was doubled over, laughing.

"Come… come back, Chistery." she managed between laughs. Chistery returned to the green witch and Elphaba picked him up. Glinda came down from her bed, slightly shaking.

"That was just horrible of you, Elphaba." she said. Liir, who had been watching the whole scene, laughed.

"As long as that baby stays, Chistery stays." Elphaba said. "And that's that."

**------------------------------------------**

Over the next week, Glinda noticed that Elphaba was paying much more attention to Chistery than to her own son. She had tried to point this out several times, but Elphaba brushed the blonde away each time. Finally, Glinda reached the end of her rope.

"Elphaba, you need to pay attention to your son instead of that beast!" Glinda said sternly. Elphaba didn't look up. Liir started to cry again. That was the last straw. Glinda's patience had finally run out.

"ELPHABA THROPP, YOU FEED YOUR SON THIS INSTANT!!!" Elphaba looked up calmly at the blonde glaring at her, shaking from rage.

"And how would you suggest I do that, Miss Glinda?" she asked coolly, standing up. Glinda wanted to scream again, but she didn't. She already had something else planned. She went over to the green witch and grabbed the front of her clothes, ripping them open.

"Hey!" Elphaba shouted, moving to stop her, but Glinda hit her hands away. She continued until Elphaba's chest was bare. Glinda then went over to where Liir was, picked up the crying baby, and thrust him into Elphaba's arms.

"Feed. Him." she said, quietly. Dangerously. Elphaba looked as though she would love nothing better than to strangle the blonde where she stood, but she raised the baby to her breast instead.

"Happy?" she growled.

"Very. Thank you."

It was then that Elphaba realized something: Glinda wasn't fooling around. She was going to make Elphaba take care of this baby, no matter how much the green witch resisted. The blonde was on a mission and wouldn't be deterred.

That would have to change. And Elphaba knew just how to do it.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, please review and thanks to all readers and reviewers! You all make me happy!**


	28. Agreed

**Chapter 28! Wow, two in one day.**

The two girls had always gotten into fights at Shiz, but as the days went on, the fighting became worse: Glinda fighting for Liir to have a mother and Elphaba resisting. Soon, it became a matter of who would give in first and neither girl planned on losing that battle. Elphaba ignored her son and devoted her time to trying to teach Chistery to speak while Glinda continued to try and get Elphaba to pay attention to Liir. The harder Glinda pushed, the more Elphaba pulled away. It was almost as if Glinda didn't know the green witch anymore. Finally, she asked Elphaba a question she was dying to hear an answer for.

"Elphie… what happened?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to us? What happened to the connection we had? Our relationship?" Elphaba sighed and turned to the blonde.

"We grew up. Face it, Glinda, we're not the young girls we used to be. Back then, we were reckless and headstrong and much too full of sex hormones." Elphaba looked up and down the blonde's body. "But I see that you haven't changed much, so maybe only I grew up."

"What do you mean by that?" Glinda asked, somewhat offended. She had grown up!

"Well, you're still much too full of those hormones I was talking about. Every night I feel you grabbing at some part or other of me, especially my ass and breasts."

"Stop." Glinda said, her face turning red.

"You still want that carefree sex. It isn't about love anymore, is it?" Elphaba continued on, oblivious.

"How can you say that?! I do love you! I just want some attention back, that's all!" Glinda shot back.

"I don't know about that, my sweet. And another thing. _That_-" Elphaba gestured to Liir, "got between us. You want me to pay attention to him and you. I can't do everything at once."

"I just want you to be a mother to your son."

"Well, I don't know how! In case you don't recall, my mother hated me. She had fantasies about drowning me! And you wonder why I can't be a perfect mother to my own child?" Elphaba stood up angrily, knocking the Grimmerie off the table. Chistery scampered away, scared by the falling book.

"Fell." he said. Both girls froze.

"What did you say?" Elphaba said quietly.

"Fall, fell, fill." Elphaba ran to the Monkey and swept him into her arms.

"Oh, Chistery, you spoke! I knew you could do it!" she said, practically dancing around the room.

"Knew, know, knaw." Chistery said, unimpressed.

"Now say 'spirit'. 'Spirit', Chistery." Elphaba coaxed.

"Spit, spat." Chistery said.

"Glinda, isn't this wonderful? He finally regained his speech!" Elphaba said, turning to the blonde.

"It's great, Elphie. I just wish you could be that excited about Liir." Glinda said sadly. Elphaba opened her mouth to reply, but the sound of people yelling stopped her. Elphaba turned and looked out Glinda's window and saw what looked like an angry mob down below.

"Look, it's her! The wicked witch!"

"She's got Glinda!"

"Someone stop her!"

"Melt the witch! Kill her!" The mob shouted in agreement and started up to where the two girls were residing.

Elphaba turned to the blonde, fire blazing in her eyes.

"You gave me up?!" she shouted.

"No, no, Elphie! I wouldn't, I didn't! Please, I don't know how they found you!"

"I can't believe you! First Nessa back then and now you? What did I ever do to you people that made you hate me so much?! Whatever my faults, I don't deserve _this_!"

"Of course not! Elphie, please-" Glinda approached the green witch, but Elphaba grabbed her broom and held it out in front of her.

"Don't call me that as if you're my friend! I should've known I couldn't trust you. I can't trust anyone!"

"Elphaba!" Glinda cried, tears starting down her face.

"No! You won't seduce me this time! Fine! If that's the way you want it, then let all of Oz be agreed: I'm WICKED!!" As she said this, the door to Glinda's room burst open and there stood the mob. Elphaba threw her head back and cackled, a sound that completely destroyed Glinda's heart, the one that Elphaba had tried so hard to fix. The mob took a step back.

"Well, you all wanted me. Here I am! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!!!" Another cackle. Elphaba grabbed Liir and jumped out the window, Chistery on her shoulder. The broom caught them and Elphaba rode up into the sky, smoke trailing from her broom. She traced a pattern in the sky and then, no longer Elphaba; the Witch flew off, her cackle resonating through the city. Glinda looked up at what Elphaba had left in the sky and fell to her knees.

NO GOOD DEED WILL I DO AGAIN!

**-------------------------------------**

After the incident, Madame Morrible and the wizard were in Glinda's room, inspecting the damage.

"You're sure you're not hurt?" the wizard asked again.

"I'm sure." the blonde sighed.

"The witch was right under our noses! I can't believe we lost her again!" Morrible said.

"Yes. Maybe she left something…" Glinda remembered that Elphaba had knocked the Grimmerie to the floor. She couldn't let the wizard find that, so she discreetly kicked it under her bed before either could notice. Oh, not because she wanted Elphaba to have it. Because she wanted it. She would look at some of those spells later…

"If only we could find some way to trap her." she heard Morrible say.

"Her sister." Glinda said before realizing she had said it. "Use her sister." Glinda was angry, but more than that, she just felt numb. And why not? The only person she had loved believed that Glinda had betrayed her and had left, admitting she was wicked. So Glinda felt she had every right to be upset.

"Of course. But how?" the wizard said.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." Morrible said before sweeping out of the room. The wizard went after her and Glinda was left alone. She wept. For Elphaba. For herself. For whatever Morrible had planned for Nessa. Glinda wept.

**End of chapter 28! Hope you enjoyed it, as usual. Also, thanks to all readers and reviewers. Please, please keep sending those reviews in! They are happiness!**


	29. Nowhere to Turn

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while!**

The Witch paced in the woods, a hand to her green forehead. Her headache was starting to become a migraine.

"Shut up! I can't take your crying anymore!" she shouted. Liir continued crying. The witch wondered why she had even taken him with her. She could've left him with Glinda and that would've been it.

_Glinda._

The Witch felt a stab of hurt every time she thought of the blonde witch. She couldn't believe Glinda had given her away. And after everything they'd been through.

The Witch gave a yell and her fist made contact with a nearby tree. Chistery looked up at her, but didn't say anything. The Witch sunk to the ground, holding her now bloodied hand. She sighed.

"What's the use, Chistery? I already admitted to being wicked. I can't go back now." The Monkey turned his head to the side. "No, I can't. Glinda most likely hates me now. Not that it bothers me or anything." Chistery made a screeching noise. "Don't give me that!" He screeched again. "Fine! I suppose I could ask _her_ for help. But, believe me, she won't be much help."

**------------------------------------------------**

"It looks like the pretty just become more beautiful while the green just get greener."

Nessa screamed as Elphaba's head appeared in her wardrobe mirror. The face disappeared and the Witch stepped out of the small wardrobe.

"Geez, Nessa, did you have to scream? You probably attracted half of Oz." the Witch said.

"For Oz's sake, Elphaba, don't do things like that! Why are you here anyway?" Nessa said.

"I need your help."

"Ha! That's a good one."

"Nessa, please."

The brunette wheeled over to her sister, forcing the Witch to step back to avoid being run over.

"Do you know how many years I had to depend on you? How do you think that feels? Stuck in this horrid chair with wheels and longing to kick up my heels."

"Nessa, I-"

"All this time you've been flying around, trying to help animals you've never met. Never once did you try to help me!"

"You're right." the Witch admitted. Nessa shook her head. Then the Witch got an idea. "But if I help you, will you help me?"

"What could you possibly do?" the brunette spat. The Witch reached for the Grimmerie, but realized she had left it back in Glinda's room.

"No, no! Damn it!" she shouted. "I can't believe I forgot it! I remembered the damn baby, but forgot-"

"What baby?" Nessa asked.

"Liir."

"Who's that?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Elphaba-"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not the girl you remember." the Witch spat. The two sisters were silent for a few moments before the Witch sighed.

"Liir… is my son." she said. Nessa covered her mouth with her hands.

"You had a baby?" she said, her eyes growing wide.

"Unfortunately." An idea came to the Witch then. "Nessa, would you take him?"

"What?! You want _me_ to take care of your baby?"

"Well, either that or I'll just kill him."

"Elphaba! You can't kill your own baby!"

"I don't want him! Why can't you understand that? You're just like Glinda." The Witch turned away from her sister. She knew this would happen. She wasn't going to get any help from Nessa.

"Elphaba…"

"I'm sorry I bothered you. I should have known you weren't going to help me. Goodbye, Nessa."

The Witch left before her sister could protest. She had nowhere else to turn now. She was on her own.

**----------------------------------------------**

Glinda sighed as she strolled through the garden next to her home. Things hadn't been very exciting over the last few days. Without Elphaba, she found a strange loneliness creeping over her.

As Glinda was about to turn a corner, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth, smothering her scream. Another hand grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards, forcing her up against a stone wall.

It was then that she noticed that her assailant had green hands.

"Elphie…?" she whispered. The Witch hissed at the name.

"Not anymore. I'm the wicked witch, remember?" she growled. "You of all people should know that. You gave me away.

"Elphie, I'm sorry about what happened, but I swear, I didn't give you away!"

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because I love you!" The Witch shook her head.

"You never loved me. How could anyone love someone like me?" Glinda moved in and pressed her pink lips against the Witch's green ones. The Witch pushed Glinda away roughly before wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"You always were the sneaky one." she spat. Glinda felt tears coming to her eyes. Elphaba had never pushed her away like that before. "Oh, here come the tears. When she doesn't get what she wants, she cries. Well, go ahead. Your tears will have no effect on me!"

"Elphaba… why?"

"Because of you! I trusted you and what did I get in return? Betrayal! A mob of people following my every move, trying to kill me! How did they find out about the water, Glinda? Did you let that slip out as well?" The Witch grabbed Glinda by the shoulders and held her against the wall, fire burning in her eyes.

Now the blonde did start crying.

"Elphie, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for your pain! I never-"

"Of course you never! You've had everything handed to you your whole life! You never had to work! Do you realize what I'm going through right now?" No response. The Witch shook the blonde. "Do you?!"

"No!"

"Of course you don't!" The Witch released the sobbing blonde, who fell to her knees. "You're too busy spreading lies!"

"You're right! You're right about everything!" the blonde sobbed. "I'm sorry, Elphie. I don't deserve to live in the same world as you, so go ahead." This stopped the Witch.

"Go ahead… what?" she asked.

"Kill me. That's why you came, isn't it?" The Witch felt something inside of her stir and before she knew what she was doing, she was on her knees next to the blonde.

"Of course not." she said gently. "I could never… why would you think that?"

"Because you're so angry! I've never seen you like this before! It's like the Elphaba I knew died." The blonde looked at the Witch. "And you killed her."

The Witch felt as though she had been punched in the stomach.

"I didn't… I thought… she was weak."

"She was strong enough to avoid becoming _this_. I don't know who you are." The Witch felt tears forming in her own eyes.

"I don't know who I am either." she said. Glinda looked at her. The Witch fell against the blonde and Glinda could feel her body shaking. "I'm so lost. Nothing makes sense anymore."

Glinda knew then that her Elphaba was still there. There had just been so much anger, so much hurt that she had been lost. Confused. She wanted a way to escape.

"And Nessa wouldn't help me, so I have nowhere else to go."

_Nessa._

Glinda remembered what she had said to Madame Morrible and the wizard.

"Elphie… when did you see Nessa?" she asked. Elphaba sat back, wiping her eyes,

"Uh… a few hours ago. Why?"

The wind started to pick up. Both girls stood.

"I made a mistake, Elphie. We have to get to her."

"Why?"

"Please don't ask. Just trust me."

"Glinda, do you see that?"

"What?"

"It's a house… but it's flying through the sky."

Glinda's heart dropped.

"We have to get to Nessa, Elphie. Now!"

**End of chapter 29. Again, I'm sorry for not updating for a while. Thanks to all readers and reviewers. Please keep leaving those reviews!**


	30. The Wind Began to Switch

**Chapter 30!**

Elphaba had jumped onto her broom and was racing towards her sister. Glinda had to us her bubble, so she couldn't travel as fast, but she convinced Elphaba to go ahead of her.

The wind whipped the green girl's face as she flew. She fought to her keep her broom straight and on the right path.

Finally! She had reached Munchkinland. She swooped down, expecting people to shout. There was no one around. Odd.

Then she found out why. They were all gathered together, watching Nessa hand out awards to students for perfect attendance.

"Nessa!" Elphaba shouted. The brunette looked up and saw her sister flying towards her. "Nessa, the house!" The brunette looked up and saw the house about to come down on her. "NO!"

The house hit the ground with a crash, startling all the munchkins. It was silent for a few moments, then Glinda appeared in her bubble.

"Oh, my. Is anyone hurt?" she asked.

"The house fell on the wicked witch."

"Which witch?" Glinda asked, fearing the worst.

"Both." Glinda felt her heart drop. Not only Nessa, but Elphaba as well… it was almost too much to bear.

The door to the house opened and it was silent again. A young girl (she couldn't be much older than twelve) stepped out, holding a small dog. She looked around, seeming completely lost.

"Toto… I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." Glinda approached the girl.

"Where is this 'Kansas'?" she asked. The girl seemed startled by Glinda's sudden appearance.

"It's where I'm from."

"I see. And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Dorothy Gale."

"I am Glinda. And I must ask you: are you a good witch, or are you a bad witch?"

"Oh, I'm not a witch at all. Witches are old and ugly." The munchkins laughed. "Who are they?"

"They're the munchkins. They're laughing because I am a witch."

**---------------------------------------------------**

Elphaba struggled to pull her sister from underneath the house. She had managed to grab Nessa just as the house came down, but half of her sister was still trapped. She finally pulled her sister free and dragged her a few feet away, to where they were hidden behind the house. She sat down and laid her sister in her lap.

"Come on, Nessie. Say something. You can't give up on me now, I love you too much."

The brunette coughed and opened her eyes to see Elphaba's narrow green face looking down at her with concern. Nessa smiled weakly.

"Really, Elphaba. You look as though I'm going to die." The green girl shook her head.

"Nessa, I'm sorry. I should've come sooner." she said.

"No. I should be sorry. I should've helped you when you asked me." Nessa laughed weakly, then cringed as pain shot through her chest. "I guess… I'm getting what I deserve."

"No! I won't let you give up!" Elphaba said, clutching her sister tighter.

"Elphaba… it's time to let go." The green girl shook her head. This couldn't be happening. Not to Nessa. '"I wish you every happiness… with Glinda."

And Nessarose Thropp closed her eyes before breathing her last.

Elphaba shook slightly as she sat there, her sister now dead in her arms. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Something was building… it was stronger than her sadness.

It, Elphaba realized, was rage.

Slowly, tenderly, Elphaba laid her sister's body on the ground before muttering an incantation. The body was engulfed in flames and soon, there was nothing left except for a small pile of ashes. Elphaba gently collected the ashes in a small pouch and stashed it away. She walked to the front of the house and found Glinda talking with some… farm girl.

"It really was no miracle, what happened was just this: the wind began to switch, the house to pitch and suddenly the hinges started to unhitch! Just then, the witch, to satisfy an itch, went flying on her broomstick thumbing for a hitch."

So, this was the brat who had dropped her house on Nessa! And why was she singing? Why couldn't she just say, "Hey, I dropped a house on that girl"? Elphaba decided to intervene before the singing and merriment could continue.

"So, you dropped the house on my sister!" Elphaba shouted. The munchkins all jumped back and the girl recoiled when she saw Elphaba.

"I didn't realize… I didn't mean…"

"Who are you?"

"D- Dorothy Gale. Is you sister all right?"

"All right? After having a house dropped on her? Ha! You are a dim child, aren't you? You killed my sister, Dorothy Gale!"

"Elphaba!" Glinda said, stepping in quickly. "She was trapped in the house, it wasn't like she was steering the thing!"

"That's just like you, taking her side. Well, listen here, Glinda, I-" Elphaba then noticed what was on Dorothy's feet.

"Where did you get those slippers?" she asked.

"The good witch gave them to me." Elphaba looked back at Glinda.

"Elphaba, it's a sort of protection, she-" But Elphaba let out a yell, stopping the blonde.

"Give me those shoes!" she said, approaching Dorothy. "I'm the only one who knows how their magic works. They're of no use to you."

"You have no power here. Now, be gone before someone drops a house on you." Glinda said coldly. Elphaba looked up quickly before looking at the blonde.

"Very well. But I'll get you, my pretty. And your little dog too!" Elphaba mounted her broom and flew off.

This time, her heart had broken for good. And there was no mending it now.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"Just follow the road all the way." Glinda called as Dorothy left. 'Oh, I do hope she finds her way. I am so bad at giving directions." Glinda walked back over to where the house had crashed and sighed. Elphaba must have been in a lot of pain… and the blonde knew she hadn't made it any better. In fact, it seemed as though she had made things worse.

"But… they were just shoes!" A pause. "And they didn't even match Elphie's outfit!"

**End of chapter 30! I swear this is almost over! Thanks (as usual) to all readers and reviewers! Bear with me a little longer, please!**


	31. For Good

**The final chapter!**

"Stop crying, you little brat! I can't take it anymore! If you ever want to see your auntie Em and your uncle what's- his- name again, you'd better find a way to get those shoes off your feet!"

Elphaba slammed the trapdoor and stood, her patience at its end. The girl was as bad as Liir, who was thankfully asleep somewhere or other, she didn't know where. She didn't bother herself with trifle things like that.

"Elphie!" The green witch froze as she heard a familiar voice.

"Go away." she snarled.

"Elphie, they're coming for you! Please, just let the girl go! And her little dog Dodo too!"

"I said go away!" The blonde threw herself at the witch, holding her tightly.

"Why, Elphie? Why are we always fighting? Why can't we be happy, like we used to?"

"Things are different now. We've changed. Besides, we knew it would never work out."

"You don't know that because you never gave it a chance!"

"I gave the world and you multiple chances! And I got nothing in return!"

"You had my heart!" The green witch stopped. "From the moment I saw you, Elphie, you had it. And if I have to watch you die… I'll throw myself from the tower!" She was using the same technique Elphaba had used on her back then.

"A very painful experience, I hear. You could break a nail." Elphaba said, but she was smiling. The blonde laughed as tears started down her face. "You said they're coming to kill me?"

"Yes. They're going to melt you."

"I see." Elphaba picked up her broom and set the end on fire, burning the straw. She handed the now useless broom to Glinda. "Take this to them. Tell them I'm dead. They'll know I never go anywhere without that."

"But… then what will you do?" Elphaba looked away.

"I have to leave Oz."

"Elphie!"

"I have to, Glinda. It's the only way. And someday, you can come join me, if you choose."

"How will I know where you are?" Glinda asked, her mind already made up. She would follow Elphaba anywhere.

"I send you a signal, a message, whatever it takes. But, trust me, you'll know." Elphaba leaned down and her lips met Glinda's for the last time.

"Hold out, if you can. Hold out, my sweet." she breathed in the blonde's ear.

Glinda looked at her friend and saw not a witch, but the bony, bespectacled, misunderstood green girl she had first fallen in love with.

And nothing would ever change the way Glinda felt.

_And because I knew you_

_I have been changed_

"I love you, Elphie."

_For good_

**The end! Sorry if the ending wasn't great… I might tweak it a bit later. Thanks to all readers who followed the story to the end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed as well. Wouldn't have gotten this far without all the support! Thanks to all!**


End file.
